<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Otras vidas by Nany13_6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132287">Otras vidas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6'>Nany13_6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Free!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Past Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nany13_6/pseuds/Nany13_6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuenta una leyenda que las personas destinadas a conocerse están conectadas por un hilo rojo. Este hilo nunca desaparece y permanece constantemente atado a sus dedos, a pesar del tiempo y la distancia. No importa lo que tardes en conocer a esa persona, ni importa el tiempo que pases sin verla, el hilo se estirará pero nunca se romperá.</p><p>Haruka Nanase no creía en eso, tampoco en el destino ni en seres superiores que dictaran el futuro pero el encuentro con ese chico era extraño, casi como si debiera suceder.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prólogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No creía en el destino, aunque estaba consciente de que más de la mitad de sucesos en su vida no podían explicarse más que como consecuencia de él, pero aún así no creía que fuera posible encontrarse con alguien que juraba haber visto en otro momento.</p><p>Y es que, justo la primera vez en que iba lo suficientemente distraído por la calle como para cruzar sin siquiera mirar antes de hacerlo fue también que el conductor del auto iba a mayor velocidad de lo permitido y, por si fuera poco, cierto pelirrojo pasaba casualmente por ahí.</p><p>—¿Es que no puedes ser más cuidadoso? ¿No tienes idea de lo grave que pudo haber sido si no te hubiera detenido? —no pudo evitar reprenderlo por su actitud tan despreocupada aunque él seguía sin prestar atención a sus palabras.</p><p>El conductor se había detenido y decidió acercarse para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera bien. No obtuvo más que un par de movimientos de cabeza afirmando o negando ante las preguntas que le hacían pues simplemente no podía terminar de procesar toda la información que acababa de recibir.</p><p>—Deberías agradecer que estuviera aquí, de no ser por eso seguramente en este momento tendrían que llamar a un hospital para preguntar por ti —bufó con molestia mientras acomodaba su cabello—. Creo que con un simple gracias estaría bien —empezaba a cansarse de lo distraído que estaba así que simplemente prefirió darse la vuelta dispuesto a irse.</p><p>—¿Nos conocemos? —no podía dejarlo ir así sin más, de alguna manera debía detenerlo y no encontró otra alternativa más que sujetar su muñeca haciendo que detuviera su andar.</p><p>—¿A qué viene esto? Hace nada no podías articular ni media palabra y de pronto sales con una pregunta así —se soltó de su agarre mirándolo con molestia, peinó su cabello mientras rodaba los ojos—. Además, tus coqueteos baratos no van a funcionar conmigo si es lo que esperas.</p><p>No supo que decir, no intentaba coquetear ni nada parecido, simplemente tenía curiosidad por él pues estaba seguro de haberlo visto en otro lugar aún sin saber cual podría ser. Se incorporó rápidamente soltando su mano sin ser capaz de dar un argumento a su favor o siquiera hacer que se mantuviera ahí hasta aclarar el porqué de su sentir.</p><p>El pelirrojo se limitó a suspirar antes de dar media vuelta y seguir con su camino no sin antes decirle que debía ser más cuidadoso porque no siempre estaría para salvarlo.</p><p>Estaba desconcertado y eso era claro, apostaría que en algún momento se habían encontrado, pero cuando el otro simplemente lo tomó como una broma no supo que pensar. Quizá sólo habían coincidido en el centro comercial, en la universidad o incluso en algún evento poco relevante y es por eso que pasó desapercibido para el chico, pero, al menos para él, sentía que no pudo ser de esa manera.</p><p>Por fin salió de su letargo y comenzó a caminar para volver a casa; se sentía desconcertado aún pero no podía hacer más que seguir con su vida y menos aún luego de que el chico asegurara nunca haberlo visto y se fuera sin decir ni una palabra más.</p><p><em>"Quizá si no me hubiese avergonzado lo que dijo pude preguntar su nombre o incluso invitarle algo por haberme ayudado". </em>Al menos eso era lo que pensó, quizá lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban y no pensar en más.</p><p>Por su parte, el pelirrojo regresó a su departamento más a prisa de lo que hubiera esperado. No podía negar que estaba igual o incluso más confundido que el chico a quien acababa de ayudar, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle y se sentía mareado, algo no estaba en orden y lo sentía claramente.</p><p>Apenas llegó cerró todas las ventanas a su paso asegurándose de que la luz no pudiera llegar hasta sus ojos y se dejó caer sobre el sillón esperando que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas. Necesitaba dormir urgentemente o el malestar sería mucho más intenso pero apenas cerraba los ojos a su mente llegaba esa imagen guardada entre sus recuerdos tantos años atrás con mucha más nitidez de la que podía recordar.</p><p>Con dificultad tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó lentamente el número de su mejor amigo, necesitaba a alguien que lo ayudara a volver a la realidad y que no tuviera que dar explicaciones sobre lo que le sucedía.</p><p>Luego de varios timbrazos que sólo incrementaban su dolor el chico tomó la llamada bastante sorprendido no sin poder evitar preguntar que sucedía para llamarlo en un momento así. "<em>Necesito que vengas, están de vuelta" </em>fue todo lo que pudo decir y eso basto para que, tan rápido como le fue posible, su amigo llegara directamente hasta donde estaba.</p><p>—¿Qué sucedió? Habías estado muy bien, llevas más de un año sin ningún problema.</p><p>—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —suspiró profundamente mientras se acomodaba en el sillón haciéndole espacio al recién llegado—. Cuando volvía encontré un chico, estaba cruzando la calle y pasó un auto, el chico no lo vio y yo simplemente corrí y lo alejé del camino.</p><p>—¿Él está bien? ¿Te impacto lo que sucedió? —lo miraba atento mientras él se aferraba a sus piernas sin mirarlo—. ¿Quieres hablar del tema?</p><p>—Quédate por favor, no quiero estar solo —sentía la presión en sus sienes, el mareo seguía presente y la voz de su amigo, pesé a mantenerse casi inaudible, causaba aún más estragos de los que esperaba.</p><p>—De acuerdo, quedate aquí e intenta descansar un poco. Salvo el trabajo no tengo más pendientes así que puedo quedarme el tiempo que necesites ¿Tomaste ya tus pastillas? —sólo recibió un ligero movimiento de cabeza afirmando antes de que se alejara rumbo al cuarto del más bajo—. Pondré en orden las cosas para que puedas ir a dormir, intenta descansar un poco mientras vuelvo. </p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Llevaba apenas unos minutos de haber entrado al departamento que ocupaba con su mejor amigo desde hace un par de años y apenas estuvo dentro para el castaño fue evidente que algo en su amigo no estaba bien. Esperó a que tomara asiento y, tras saludarlo, se sentó frente a él atento a lo que tuviera por decir.</p><p>—No me siento de ánimos para hablar de esto —el azabache se levantó de su asiento y caminó rumbo a la cocina—. Sólo... Es extraño —sirvió un vaso de agua y lo terminó antes de volver con su amigo—. ¿Has sentido que conoces a alguien pero nunca antes se han visto? —lo miró a los ojos, aún se sentía demasiado confundido para explicar la situación.</p><p>—Para serte sincero nunca he sentido algo como lo que me dices, no puedo entenderlo pero si me explicas lo que sucedió probablemente podamos...</p><p>—Es como si olvidara algo importante, pero cuando pregunté directamente si nos conocíamos simplemente me dijo que no intentara coquetear con él.</p><p>La confusión fue evidente en el rostro del más alto mientras esperaba que su amigo contara la historia de su encuentro con el pelirrojo, lo escuchó atentamente hasta la última palabra dejando que el de ojos azules se desahogara tanto como fuera necesario sorprendiéndose también de la actitud tan diferente que mostró en ese momento.</p><p>—No intentaba coquetear con él, no quería una cita o volverlo a ver. Sólo... Necesitaba saber porqué me sentí así.</p><p>—Te conozco Haru, sé que nunca harías algo así. Quizá lo malinterpretó o le incómodo que preguntaras —intentaba ser comprensivo con ambas partes, no podía juzgar a nadie sin siquiera haber estado ahí—. No te tortures por ello, fue una simple coincidencia que se encontraran así que no tiene caso que sigas pensando en ello. Si vuelves a verlo sólo necesitas explicarle esto y todo estará bien.</p><p>Sólo hizo una mueca para indicarle al castaño que prefería dejar el tema hasta ahí. Tenía muy claro que estaba pensando demasiado en ello pero seguía teniendo una sensación extraña, aquello que algunos llaman <em>deja </em><em>vu</em>era lo que mejor podía explicar su sentir pues, por más extraño que pareciera incluso para él, casi podría asegurar que en otro momento esos mismos ojos se cruzaron con los suyos y los brazos de ese mismo chico se habían ceñido sobre su cintura con la misma fuerza que habían rodeado su brazo para poder quitarlo del camino.</p><p>Seguía sintiendo curiosidad por el de ojos rojos pero no podía simplemente salir por las calles buscándolo esperando tener suerte y encontrarlo. Por otra parte, en caso de que lo hicieran y pudieran volver a encontrarse ¿Qué diría? <em>"Hola, soy el chico a quien casi arrollan hace unos días ¿Me recuerdas? " </em>No le parecía ni de lejos la mejor idea para iniciar una conversación y posteriormente disculparse por no poder siquiera agradecerle.</p><p>Probablemente lo mejor era seguir el consejo de su amigo y dejar de pensar en ello. Después de todo, el era escéptico respecto al destino, las vidas pasadas, los encuentros preescritos y cualquier otro parecido que le hiciera sentir que no tenía control sobre su propia vida, por lo cual seguirse cuestionando sobre los motivos que cualquier ente superior pudiera tener para poner al chico en su camino era totalmente absurdo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era un día como cualquier otro, el trabajo había sido increíblemente normal sin nada fuera de lo común y se encontraba dispuesto a partir rumbo a su hogar hasta que, luego de todas las horas en que no revisó ni una sola vez su celular, la llamada de su mejor amigo quien le pedía ir a visitarlo con urgencia cambio el rumbo que su día llevaba.</p><p>Sospechaba lo que ocurría y sin siquiera pensarlo corrió hasta el departamento del pelirrojo tan rápido como le fue posible y entró con ayuda del juego de llaves que le había dado el chico para situaciones de emergencia pues estaba seguro de que el propietario estaría encerrado en su cuarto con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.</p><p>—¿Qué sucedió Rin? —una vez llegó a su habitación se sentó en el borde de la cama donde el chico yacía acostado abrazando sus rodillas—. Pensé que luego de la visita al médico y que tomaras tus pastillas para la migraña estarías mucho mejor —habló tan bajo como pudo, incluso en sus movimientos hasta llegar al lugar había intentado generar el menor ruido.</p><p>—¿Crees poder quedarte unos días? —giró sólo lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos mostrándole lo hinchados que estaban, prueba de que minutos antes había llorado—. Esta vez no es sólo la migraña, volvieron... —y sin poder decir más volvió a abrazarse mientras el castaño frotaba su espalda en señal de apoyo.</p><p>—Sólo tengo que solucionar un par de cosas y traer ropa suficiente para quedarme... Iré muy rápido y en cuanto vuelva traeré algo para que comas ¿Bien? Estoy seguro de que no lo has hecho.</p><p>Y tras un leve asentimiento con la cabeza por parte del más bajo volvió a la estancia para buscar su teléfono y el resto de sus pertenencias antes de volver a casa para llevar lo necesario; no sabía durante cuanto tiempo el chico podría necesitarlo y necesitaba estar preparado.</p><p>Mientras tanto, su amigo seguía tumbado sobre el colchón con el dolor impidiéndole estar tranquilo. Hacia tanto que no tenía un ataque así que no encontraba la manera de sobrellevarlo y, por si fuera poco, antes de siquiera pudiera analizar lo que estaba pasando había despertado con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas y un enorme sentimiento de vacío.</p><p>No era la primera vez que sucedía, durante su infancia había experimentado situaciones similares en las que despertaba llorando luego de una pesadilla que no lograba entender y que era recurrente. Había pasado varios años en terapia debido a ello y creía que no volvería a ocurrir pues, al menos acorde a lo que su psicóloga había dicho, lo que fuera que causaba las pesadillas había logrado superarlo.</p><p>Aún ahora seguía sin entender el motivo de esos sueños aunque lograba recordar a la perfección lo que vio y sólo recordarlo hacía que las ganas de llorar volvieran, agolpando las lágrimas en sus ojos sintiendo las punzadas y pulsaciones cada vez más intensas sin poder encontrar un poco de alivio pese a que tenía sólo unos minutos de haber tomado sus medicinas.</p><p>Se sentía intranquilo, no entendía porque luego de tantos años volvía a repetirse y lo único que quería era que parara. Ya no era un niño y no podía quedarse encerrado en casa hasta que se sintiera mejor mientras los demás solucionaban su vida. No podía creer que ese chico fuerte en que se convirtió luego de salir adelante de esa crisis se derrumbara sin razón.</p><p>Simplemente se envolvió en la sábana mas cercana esperando volver a caer dormido hasta que su amigo regresara o hasta que la molestia cesara. No quería seguir así, odiaba sentirse débil pero en ese momento el dolor era más fuerte que su voluntad.</p><p>Siempre era lo mismo, sólo veía un par de siluetas que no lograba reconocer tomadas de las manos con una ligera sonrisa y luego de eso todo se volvía negro, había un gran estruendo y volvía a ver una de las dos siluetas respirando de forma pesada y pausada.</p><p>Ahí terminaba su sueño, no había más y aún así las lágrimas brotaban sin que pudiera detenerlas.</p><p>—Maldición... —pese a que había logrado dormir, nuevamente se repitió la misma pesadilla de siempre y su rostro volvió a cubrirse de lágrimas. Limpió sus ojos antes de levantarse y salir hasta encontrarse de nueva cuenta con el moreno quien llevaba un par de horas de haber regresado.</p><p>—Deberías volver a dormir, Rin. No te ves bien, ya que hoy no tuviste clases deberías descansar para reponerte ¿O quieres que vayamos al médico? Quizá sea mejor si aún te sientes mal.</p><p>—Lamento volver a hacerte esto —intentó sonreír sin mucho éxito, su rostro aún mostraba el dolor que acaba de experimentar—. No te pediría que vinieras si no fuera por lo mal que me siento...</p><p>—Somos amigos desde hace muchos años, tu intento de disculpa está sobrado —sonrió un poco intentando mostrarle su apoyo—. Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, ni siquiera necesitas explicármelo porque lo sé ¿Necesitas algo más? La cena está lista.</p><p>—Sí, eso veo... ¿Qué preparaste...? Huele delicioso... —por un momento su expresión cambió y se mostró mucho más animado acercándose a la cocina para mirar.</p><p>La cena pasó sin mayores contratiempos, pese a lo que creyó en un principio, dormir durante tanto tiempo y tomar sus pastillas le ayudó a que el dolor disminuyera y al menos por lo que restaba del día lo dejara tranquilo.</p><p>Luego de un rato conversando de trivialidades y los pendientes que aún tenían para el día siguiente decidieron ir a dormir.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor para dormir solo? ¿O prefieres que me quede contigo?</p><p>—¿Es una invitación...? —rio antes de golpear su hombro mientras reía—. Seguro las pesadillas volverán un par de veces, sólo necesito que alguien me despierte si comienza a ser grave.</p><p>—Al menos tienes mejor humor que cuando me llamaste —sonrió sólo un poco mientras lo tomaba de los hombros para dirigirlo a la habitación—. Anda ya, será mejor que vayas a dormir para que mañana puedas estar más tranquilo cuando vayas a clases.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé, no puedo faltar ahora que comienzan los exámenes finales —se estiró un poco mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama—. Y también deberías ir a dormir pronto, sigo creyendo que debiste esperar a las vacaciones para conseguir empleo aún si es sólo de medio tiempo.</p><p>—Soy yo quien está cuidándote por ahora, deja de darle vueltas y vete a dormir ya, sólo pondré los trastes en el lavaplatos y regreso —esperó que el chico se recostara antes de volver a la cocina y hacer un poco de limpieza.</p><p>No conocía todos los detalles pero estaba consciente del daño que esta situación causaba en el de ojos rojos, podía verlo en su expresión y recordaba una ocasión en que había estado a su lado cuando el ataque de migraña había aparecido. Sin embargo, en ese entonces el ataque duró apenas unas horas haciendo que incluso su amigo minimizara el acontecimiento.</p><p>Luego de la limpieza y unos minutos recordando lo que en ese entonces le contó volvió de nueva cuenta al cuarto, encontrando al chico hecho un ovillo con pequeñas lágrimas encharcadas en sus pestañas. Lo sacudió ligeramente consiguiendo que su expresión cambiara un poco y por fin las lágrimas fluyeran hasta dejar sus ojos despejados.</p><p>Decidió por fin recostarse en el futon justo al lado de su amigo intentando dormir sin poder conseguirlo por completo pues de vez en vez los gimoteos y quejidos del más bajo lo despertaban. En una de esas ocasiones miró el reloj colgado en la pared, descubriendo que pasaban de las tres de la mañana y apenas había podido dormir unos cuantos minutos.</p><p>—Será una noche demasiado larga... —suspiró profundo volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, moviendo sólo un poco al chico cuando sus quejidos volvieron a escucharse—. Si no te conociera desde hace tantos años no estaría haciendo esto, lo juro.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Al día siguiente despertó más temprano de lo que esperaba, sus ojos seguían rojos e hinchados además de que el dolor no había desaparecido por completo. No se sentía con ánimos para asistir a clases pero era importante que asistiera pues quedan sólo algunas semanas para presentar los exámenes finales.</p><p>Miró a su amigo aún dormido y sin intenciones de levantarse. Entendía lo difícil que seguramente fue la situación para él pues sabía de sobra que acompañarlo durante esos momentos era algo sumamente pesado.</p><p>Cocinó algo rápidamente para desayunar antes de ir a la escuela, tomó un par de pastillas para aligerar el dolor que amenazaba con aumentar y guardó un par más para llevar en caso de que recayera.</p><p>Salió de la casa no sin antes dejarle una nota a su amigo avisándole lo que había hecho y que no necesitaba preocuparse, en caso de que lo necesitara llamaría.</p><p>Una vez en la escuela asistió a cada una de sus clases y, para su sorpresa, el dolor no se presentó ni una sola vez. Le parecía extraño pero a la vez le alegraba, quizá el ataque sería más corto de lo que esperaba y podría volver a su vida normal más rápido de lo que creía.</p><p>Sin embargo, no todo podía ser tan perfecto como lo imaginaba pues luego de realizar sus deberes, continuar con la limpieza y ducharse cerca del anochecer y antes de que su amigo regresara, el cansancio acumulado durante el día anterior lo venció antes de poder preparar algo para la cena y la pesadilla volvió a repetirse.</p><p>Se sentía demasiado sofocado, sentía unas ganas inmensas de llorar y, por razones que no entendía, cada que la silueta más pequeña aparecía en su sueño el dolor se intensificaba y su pecho se oprimía, no entendía nada y tampoco se sentía como un simple espectador de lo que sucedía, todo era tan real que creía que se desplomaría apenas consiguiera despertar.</p><p>Una nueva escena se agregaba a su sueño y en ella la silueta que más dolor le causaba observar lloraba amargamente mientras se aferraba, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al cuerpo que tenía frente a ella. Su llanto era desgarrador y nadie alrededor podía detenerla o consolarla aunque fuera un poco.</p><p>Un fuerte movimiento del exterior logró despertarlo y aun con las lágrimas desbordando por sus ojos pudo identificar al castaño quien lo miraba con evidente preocupación. No pudo emitir palabra alguna pero se aferró al cuerpo del más alto dejando correr sus lágrimas mientras él simplemente frotaba su espalda intentando que su respiración se regulará y su llanto cesara.</p><p>Luego de varios minutos pudo estabilizarse y tras lavar su rostro mientras su amigo preparaba té volvió a la sala donde una manta lo esperaba en el sofá junto con la humeante infusión. Cubrió sus hombros con la manta y dio un sorbo bastante largo a la bebida antes de mirar al chico.</p><p>—Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, se que verme en ese estado es de las peores experiencias que puedes tener. He intentado ser más fuerte que esto pero me supera, por más que lo intento pierdo el control de mi...</p><p>—Cuando llegue apenas respirabas —su expresión era más seria que de costumbre, sus manos estaban cruzadas y sólo miraba de reojo al pelirrojo—. Estabas demasiado agitado, las venas de tu cuello resaltaban como nunca las había visto y podía escuchar claramente lo acelerado que estaba tu corazón. No tienes idea del terror que sentí.</p><p>Su pecho volvió a doler, sabía de sobra lo difícil que era escuchar al más alto expresar abiertamente su sentir y se sentía culpable de haberle causado tanto sufrimiento. Agachó su mirada aún sin ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Si bien por relatos de sus padres sabía lo que sus sueños podían causar, no recordaba ni una sola vez en que hubiese ocurrido lo que le relataba.</p><p>—Sousuke, de verdad discúlpame por exponerte a esto, eres el único a quien no tengo que explicarle todo y en quien puedo confiar así que por eso te pido que estés aquí.</p><p>—Esto no se trata de mí, Rin, para mí sólo es un pequeño esfuerzo, salir de la rutina y llevarme un par de sustos cuando te encuentro así pero el verdadero problema es para ti, no puedes seguir así.</p><p>Su mirada era seria, demasiado para su gusto, pero entendía la preocupación que le causaba y con ello su pesar aumentaba. No quería ser una carga para nadie pero simplemente no encontraba una solución a lo que le sucedía, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que creyó estar preparado para afrontarlo aunque la realidad era distinta.</p><p>—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, ambos tenemos clases por la mañana y hemos tenido días difíciles. Sólo promete que si algo así vuelve a suceder dejarás de ser tan terco y visitarás al médico.</p><p>Se limitó a asentir y terminar completamente el té antes de levantarse y caminar con él hasta el cuarto. Estaba cansado y no podía negarlo, mucho menos cuando apenas colocar su cabeza sobre la almohada cayó dormido, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que al menos por esa noche pudiera dormir tranquilo.</p><p>________________________________________</p><p>Un par de semanas habían transcurrido ya y, aunque los ataques de migraña y las pesadillas seguían siendo constantes, había podido sobrellevar la situación de la mejor manera. Su amigo seguía instalado en el departamento pero al menos se sentía más tranquilo ahora que el de ojos rojos podía permanecer dormido por más tiempo y despertaba menos alterado.</p><p>Tenía un poco de tiempo libre ya que sus clases terminaron temprano así que antes de volver a casa pasaría a comprar algo para preparar la comida, seguro cocinar lo distraerla un poco del estrés que durante toda esa semana había acumulado. Sólo necesitaba tomar sus cosas para caminar a la salida.</p><p>Y mientras tanto, a unos pocos metros de la universidad se encontraban caminando el azabache y su mejor amigo, aunque el más bajo iba totalmente distraído de todo.</p><p>—Será muy rápido de verdad, no tardaremos más de quince minutos —no terminaba de entender porque pero el chico no parecía tener ganas de ir pese a que cuando se lo pidió había aceptado sin dudarlo—. ¿Quieres que luego de esto vayamos por algo de comer? Puede ser cualquier cosa que desees, yo invito —y aún así no consiguió que siquiera dijera una palabra.</p><p>Y no es que estuviera molesto por algo, en realidad tenía cierta sensación de que debía acompañarlo y era justamente eso lo que lo mantenía tan distraído. Estaba consciente de que llevaba varios días actuando de manera extraña, y el castaño no había perdido la oportunidad de recalcárselo, y no es que estuviera ocultando algo, simplemente ni siquiera él lograba descifrar la razón para estar en ese estado.</p><p>Por fin habían llegado y luego de acordar el lugar en que se encontrarían el más alto lo dejó y partió en busca de la persona con quien debía reunirse. Mientras tanto el de ojos azules simplemente se quedó sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol dejando el tiempo pasar mientras esperaba.</p><p>Miraba un punto fijo sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente esperaba que su amigo regresara dejando que la ligera brisa chocara contra su cuerpo. Un segundo le tomó girar su vista, no supo porqué pero apenas volteó pudo encontrar la misma cabellera rojiza con que se había encontrado días antes.</p><p>Lo que más le sorprendió ni siquiera fue el hecho de levantarse apenas vio hacia donde se dirigía el chico o el haber extendido nuevamente su brazo para tomar su muñeca y detenerlo, lo que realmente no esperaba es que el de ojos rojos se detuviera tan tranquilo sin intentar zafarse de su agarre.</p><p>—Eres el chico del auto —fue cuestión de segundos para que lo reconociera, aunque su encuentro fue sumamente rápido ninguno podía olvidar los ojos del otro—. ¿Siempre has estudiado aquí? ¿Por eso preguntaste si me conocías? —su expresión se mostraba claramente confundida y sólo esperaba respuestas.</p><p>—No, no estudio aquí y en realidad esta es la primera vez que vengo —pese a lo poco que acostumbraba hablar, y sobre todo con desconocidos, ni siquiera pensó antes de responder.</p><p>—¿No me digas que viniste aquí por mí? Oye, sin ofender, pero si en verdad buscas coquetear llegaste demasiado lejos, será mejor que dejes de buscarme...</p><p>—¿Cómo pude saber que estudias aquí si nunca nos habíamos visto? No sé tu nombre, no hay razones para que venga a buscarte —su voz se escuchó a la defensiva, pero no podía creer lo que el chico decía.</p><p>—Disculpa, tienes razón, no tiene sentido que supieras que estudió aquí si sólo nos vimos una vez y ni siquiera te dije mi nombre —se sintió avergonzado, quizá era sólo a causa de sus malestares, pero estaba actuando demasiado agresivo con el chico.</p><p>—Al contrario, creo que soy yo quien debe disculparse. Ni siquiera te agradecí correctamente por lo de ese día —desvío sólo un poco su mirada al tiempo que soltaba su muñeca, apenas había notado que durante todo ese tiempo siguió sosteniéndolo—. Nunca voy tan distraído por la calle, de verdad agradezco que estuvieras ahí para evitar un accidente. Y lamento el malentendido, no quería incomodarte.</p><p>—No tienes que agradecer, sólo sentí que debía hacerlo —sonrió apenas un poco mientras miraba al de ojos azules, de alguna manera su disculpa lo conmovió—. Discúlpame también, creo que exageré un poco la situación.</p><p>Luego de eso no supieron que más decir así que simplemente quedaron uno frente al otro mirándose de vez en cuando. El silencio comenzaba a ser incómodo pero ninguno encontraba la mejor manera de romperlo y seguir cada quien con su camino. El pelirrojo se limitó a jugar un poco con sus dedos evitando ver al azabache.</p><p>—Bueno, tengo un par de asuntos pendientes... —se sentía demasiado extraño en la atmósfera que se había formado y sólo quería alejarse lo mas pronto posible y sin siquiera poderlo evitar frotó su nuca mirando al suelo mientras el chico se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza en señal de que entendía—. Bien, me marcho entonces... Adiós... —y sin esperar respuesta del otro siguió su camino a la salida.</p><p>Sentía que en cualquier momento el rojo teñiría su rostro, nunca se había sentido así al conversar con alguien y sólo quería regresar a casa. Por su parte, el de ojos azules se sentía demasiado extraño también pues aunque el silencio se volvió denso y pesado sentía que debía quedarse un poco más con él.</p><p>Sin embargo, mientras intentaba entender lo que acababa de pasar, el castaño había terminado sus pendientes y volvió para buscarlo.</p><p>—¿Haru...? ¿Pasa algo? —su mirada bastaba para entender que algo sucedió pero prefería que fuese el chico quien le explicara.</p><p>—Creo que voy a aceptar tu invitación a comer —y sin decir más caminó hacia la salida seguido del castaño quien no quiso ahondar en el tema, si su amigo prefirió evadirlo fue por una razón y no iba a obligarlo a hablar.</p><p>Se sentía extraño y eso no podía negarlo, era algo que no podía definir y justo esa la razón para evadir el tema, al menos hasta que él mismo pudiera entenderlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Parece que estás mucho mejor y con más ánimos de lo que estabas hace unos días —el castaño comía lentamente mirando de reojo a su amigo—. Cualquiera que te viera en este momento no creería que apenas la semana pasada te sentías tan mal.</p><p>—Ni siquiera yo puedo creerlo, pensé que las cosas empeorarían —por fin, luego de todos esos días, había conseguido sonreír—. Creo que en unos días más no necesitaré que me cuides por las noches. No te estoy pidiendo que te vayas, sólo quiero que sepas que estoy mucho mejor y en cuanto tengas que partir puedes hacerlo sin problema. De cualquier manera sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.</p><p>—Lo sé, y de verdad ahora que te veo tan bien puedo irme tranquilo, sólo esperaré a que termine la semana ¿Te parece bien? —tomó otro bocado antes de mirar al chico, quien de pronto había fijado su vista en un punto lejano y su mente vagaba entre diversos pensamientos—. ¿Rin?</p><p>—Claro, está bien. Te recuerdo que dije que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras —sonrió levemente antes de volver la vista hacia el platillo que por fin había terminado—. La cena está lista ¿Vamos?</p><p>Sirvió la comida en dos platos y su amigo lo ayudó a llevarlos hasta la mesa junto con un par de vasos y la bebida. Con todo listo agradecieron y se dispusieron a comer.</p><p>Sin embargo, algo parecía no estar bien pues el pelirrojo de pronto había puesto una expresión seria y ni siquiera miraba al chico frente a él. Se había vuelto a sumir en sus pensamientos y no pasó desapercibido por el castaño.</p><p>—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? —se animó a preguntar para sacar al chico de su trance o entender el motivo del mismo.</p><p>—Estuvo bien. Tuve todas mis clases, presenté un de exámenes y regresé a casa para preparar la comida... —hizo una pausa, demasiado larga para gusto del más alto, antes de suspirar un poco dejando el bocado que estaba a punto de tomar de vuelta en el plato.</p><p>—¿Pero? —imitó su acción, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que la historia no terminaba ahí.</p><p>—Sólo... —de nuevo volvió el silencio por unos instantes antes de que los ojos rojos volvieran al plato para tomar el bocado interrumpido. Me encontré con el chico del auto, fue extraño —siguió comiendo intentando no causar más revuelo.</p><p>—Así que en verdad pudieron haberse visto antes —decidió imitar a su amigo y volver a comer esperando con eso hacer sentir cómodo de nuevo al chico y que pudiera seguir normalmente.</p><p>—Dijo que no estudia en la universidad, que era su primera vez ahí. Fue extraño, simplemente eso.</p><p>—No deberías preocuparte por algo así, no es importante así que no le des muchas vueltas.</p><p>—Tienes razón, estoy pensándolo demasiado —rio un poco mientras se dedicaban a terminar la comida entre risas y comentarios sueltos sobre cómo había ido su día.</p><p>Luego de terminar y encargarse de la limpieza partieron rumbo al dormitorio dispuestos a descansar. El día había sido bastante tranquilo así que sólo esperaban que el siguiente lo fuera también.</p><p>Sólo habían pasado un par de horas de esa noche cuando, contrario a lo que habían pensado respecto al tema que los llevo a ese punto, la pesadilla se repitió.</p><p>Seguía siendo demasiado borroso, las mismas siluetas de siempre que se encontraban entre disimuladas sonrisas y miradas fugaces que sellaban su encuentro.</p><p>Sólo una cosas había cambiado, esa vez pudo verlo: un par de ojos azules, los más hermosos que pudiera haber visto, clavados en la otra silueta. Podía sentirlo, quienes quiera que fuesen estaban enamorados y eso es lo que más dolía.</p><p>Dolía porque luego del estruendo, de la falta de oxígeno y las nubes negras que lo envolvían; esos ojos volvieron a aparecer, pero ese brillo que contempló y que lo había cautivado desapareció dejando en su lugar sólo tristeza y un cúmulo de lágrimas que no cesaban de brotar.</p><p>Y su voz; si el dolor que sus ojos expresaban no bastaba para explicar lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, el lamento que de sus labios emanaba era simplemente desgarrador y bastaba para que incluso la persona más fuerte se desmoronara.</p><p>No hubo más después de eso, sólo pudo sentir el sudor frío deslizarse por su frente y las manos de su amigo sobre sus hombros antes de aferrarse, aun temblando, a la espalda del más alto.</p><p>—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya todo está bien —frotaba su espalda para tranquilizarlo dejando que liberara su tensión con la fuerza del abrazo.</p><p>—Ya no entiendo, no entiendo nada... —el frío recorría su columna vertebral y sus sentidos aún se encontraban aturdidos, no sabía si a causa del poco tiempo que llevaba despierto o había algo más allá de lo que sabía.</p><p>Permanecieron varios minutos despiertos esperando que el pelirrojo pudiera tranquilizarse. Había sido una de las peores pesadillas en ese tiempo pues sintió con mayor claridad lo que ocurría y era horrible.</p><p>—Creo que tendré que ir a buscar a mi psicóloga, es la única que tiene idea de todo lo que pasó antes —rendido se dejó caer de espalda sobre la cama mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo—. Quizá no arregle mis problemas, pero me ayudará a entenderlos y sobrellevarlos, eso mismo hizo cuando era pequeño.</p><p>—¿Tienes su número o alguna manera de contactarla? —su amigo lo miraba antes de imitarlo y volver a acostarse—. No creo que vaya a ser fácil sólo buscarla por todos lados teniendo la confianza de encontrarla.</p><p>—Tengo la dirección del consultorio donde trabajaba, si no está ahí espero que al menos tengan su número o dirección o lo que sea para buscarla. O cuando menos que tengan mi expediente para ayudarme —no es que dudara de su propio plan, simplemente intentaba considerar todas las opciones.</p><p>—¿Tienes clases el sábado? Ese día no tengo trabajo y puedo acompañarte a buscarla.</p><p>—Me parece perfecto, sería horrible tener que volver a terapia solo —suspiró profundo antes de girar sobre la cama para poder ver a su amigo—. Gracias, de verdad lamento que tengas que pasar por todo esto y por mi culpa...</p><p>—Oye, no te pongas sentimental ¿Sí? —lo miró riendo antes de volver a mirar al techo—. Necesitas ayuda, soy tu amigo y estoy aquí, eso es suficiente para hacerlo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo... Gracias de cualquier manera.</p><p>Y sin decir más se dispusieron a dormir al menos el tiempo que aún les restaba antes de tener que asistir a clases.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>* * *<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Por fin habían llegado al lugar en que había recibido apoyo durante su infancia y en cuanto entró sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Apenas recordaba ese lugar pero no pudo evitar sentirse como ese pequeño que no entendía lo que ocurría y sólo quería que las pesadillas se detuvieran.</p><p>Sintió la mano del castaño sobre su hombro y eso bastó para volver a la realidad y acercarse hacia el escritorio en la recepción aunque aún con esa extraña sensación.</p><p>—Buenos días, disculpe buscaba a la doctora Kaidou, fui su paciente hace un tiempo —tamborileo sus dedos sobre el escritorio intentando ocultar su ansiedad.</p><p>—¿Quieres agendar una cita? En este momento no se encuentra pero puedo revisar su agenda y reservar un lugar para ti.</p><p>—Sí, me parece perfecto ¿Qué días tiene disponibles...?</p><p>Y por fin la ansiedad disminuyó ligeramente de sólo pensar que en unos días más podría desahogarse con alguien que entendía que le pasaba y sabía como ayudarlo.</p><p>Luego de acordar la consulta, el costo y la manera de pago, partió de vuelta a casa en compañía de su amigo.</p><p>—Parece que estás mucho más tranquilo y ni siquiera has hablado con ella, debe ser muy buena —pudo notar el cambio en el humor del chico y eso lo tranquilizaba también, haciendo que no perdiera la oportunidad de bromear.</p><p>—Si pudo ayudar a un niño que no entendía nada definitivamente lo es, pero no sólo eso me mantiene tranquilo. No recuerdo la mitad de cosas que me sucedieron antes y las que recuerdo no quiero volver a repetirlas, tener a alguien que no necesita escucharlo porque está informado de los hechos es más que grandioso.</p><p>—Y esa fue la misma razón para llamarme a mí —miró un momento por la ventana evitando encontrarse con la mirada de su amigo, entendía lo difícil que era la situación para él y no quería incomodarlo.</p><p>—Necesito alguien en quien confiar Sousuke, así como sé que no ibas a juzgarme y que no te irías luego de ver mi primera crisis y que cuidarías de mí tanto como lo necesitara sé que la doctora Kaidou lo hará también.</p><p>No preguntó más y pasaron el camino de regreso entre unos cuantos comentarios. Cuando por fin llegaron, el más alto invitó a su amigo a comer, cosa que aceptó gustoso pues desde varias horas antes su estómago pedía alimento.</p><p>Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante que ya habían visitado un par de veces y, tras realizar su pedido, se dispusieron a ocupar una mesa cercana a la ventana.</p><p>Dado que se sentía mucho más tranquilo y el hambre había vencido, en cuanto la comida estuvo sobre la mesa comenzó a comer bastante entusiasmado mirando de reojo a su amigo, quien apenas había tomado un par de bocados.</p><p>—Sousuke, te encanta eso ¿Por qué no comes? —dejó por un momento su comida mientras lo miraba.</p><p>—Sólo estaba pensando...</p><p>—¿Y es tan importante para que no comas? —lo miró extrañado antes de volver a comer.</p><p>—Estaba pensando en ti —el chico se sorprendió y volvió a detener su comida—. Sé que acabo de decir que te ves mucho más tranquilo y eso me hace sentir menos ansioso, pero sigue siendo extraño. No es que no confíe en que pueda ayudarte pero sigo sin entender porque esto vuelve a suceder si te habías recuperado.</p><p>—Bueno, entiendo y agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tienes que darle tantas vueltas —dio un sorbo a su bebida y volvió a mirarlo—. Hasta donde recuerdo, luego de hablar de lo que sentía y llevar a cabo las recomendaciones de la doctora me sentí mucho mejor y las pesadillas se detuvieron. Por eso dejé la terapia y volví a mi vida normal.</p><p>—¿Y recuerdas alguna de las recomendaciones? Quizá puedas iniciar con ello y complementarlo con...</p><p>—Sousuke ¿Qué te preocupa? —le causaba ansiedad ver a su amigo tan preocupado y quería aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.</p><p>—Por supuesto eres tú quien me preocupa. No entiendo porque si habías conseguido salir adelante de pronto te vienes abajo. Y sí, también me preocupa que tu doctora no pueda ayudar —quizá estaba exagerando la situación pero no podía evitar preocuparse por el chico luego de todo lo que había presenciado.</p><p>—Me ayudo una vez y estoy seguro de que podrá hacerlo de nuevo —sonrió ligeramente intentando relajar al chico—. ¿Por qué recaí? Es algo que tampoco entiendo, ni siquiera recuerdo como empezaron las pesadillas... —miró un momento por la ventana, aunque intentara ignorarlo, lo que sucedía también lo tenía estresado pero intentaba no pensar mucho en ello.</p><p>Su vista se había fijado en algún punto de la calle en la que sólo transitaban unos cuantos autos y se podía observar un par de personas recorriendo las calles.</p><p>De pronto, su vista se dirigió hasta la acera frente al restaurante y pudo notar la cabellera negra, cuyo dueño era el distraído chico que salvó semanas antes, cruzando hasta entrar al establecimiento.</p><p>Su cuerpo se tensó sin saber porque e, inmediatamente, retomó su labor con la comida intentando pasar desapercibido por el chico. Su amigo lo notó y comenzó a seguir el camino que había recorrido con la mirada.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? —al no encontrar el motivo de la tensión de su amigo optó por preguntarlo directamente, mientras el otro chico recogía su pedido antes de partir.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¡Nada! ¿Qué podría estar pasando?</p><p>—Ni siquiera intentes engañarme...</p><p>—Bueno, ya —soltó un pequeño suspiro esperando que el de ojos azules cruzara la calle para asegurarse de que no pudiera escucharlos—. ¿Ves al sujeto que va por allá? —lo señaló con su dedo mientras su amigo se acercaba hacia la ventana intentando verlo antes de asentir—. Pues es a quien salvé ese día.</p><p>—Claro, ahora entiendo todo —rodó los ojos antes de dar un sorbo bastante largo a su bebida—. Rin, decirme eso es igual a quedarte callado ¿Qué tiene que ver que lo hayas salvado con que reacciones así?</p><p>—Bueno, ya sé que puede sonar extraño pero me sorprendió verlo aquí. Ya te había dicho que también nos encontramos el día que decidí buscar a la doctora Kaidou y... —hizo una larga pausa, ni siquiera él entendía porque actuó de esa manera—. Sólo eso, fue extraño encontrarlo cuando nunca en mi vida lo vi antes.</p><p>—Sigo creyendo que piensas demasiado en eso, si vive en la ciudad es más que probable que en algún otro lugar y ocasión puedan encontrarse ¿O piensas que pueda estar siguiéndote?</p><p>—¡Por supuesto que no! —elevó un poco su voz hasta notar lo extraña que fue su reacción—. No siento que me siga, simplemente... —volvió a suspirar profundamente antes de mirar a su amigo—. Perdón, Sousuke. Este tema del regreso de mis pesadillas me tiene nervioso y todo lo estoy pensando demasiado.</p><p>—Déjalo ya, será mejor que intentes pensar en otra cosa y termines de una vez tu comida. No quieres que me preocupe pero sigues dándome motivos para hacerlo.</p><p>—Ya, ya... Qué carácter... —rio un poco antes de que ambos volvieran a comer haciendo unos cuantos comentarios sobre lo tranquila que se encontraba la calle y lo deliciosa que era la comida.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el azabache se encontraba en camino hacia su hogar. Su mejor amigo había salido debido a un trabajo en equipo que debía realizar y el lo había acompañado pues necesitaba hacer un par de compras y aprovecharon para ir juntos.</p><p>Esa tarde no tenía ganas de cocinar y, dado que sólo estaba él, optó por comprar algo sencillo para la comida; una vez que el castaño volviera pensaría que hacer para cenar.</p><p>Aún así, mientras comenzaba a comer lo que había comprado no paraba de pensar que había olvidado hacer algo. Se sintió así apenas salió del restaurante pero no lograba descifrar de que se trataba.</p><p>Había sacado la ropa de la secadora tal como su amigo pidió antes de irse y se había asegurado de revisar las especias del pequeño huerto que tenían instalado en el balcón, además de sacar la basura y asegurarse de que los platos de agua y de comida, que el más alto dejaba para los gatitos que rondaban el vecindario tuvieran que comer, estuvieran limpios y llenos.</p><p>Siguió tomando pequeños bocados del platillo mientras revisaba los pendientes que tenía en la universidad y, salvo un par de notas sobre los temas a repasar para los exámenes y el reporte que casi terminaba y que debía entregar a la semana siguiente, no había más.</p><p>Incluso reviso entre el pequeño librero, el escritorio y el resto de papeles que tenía cerca de su cama en busca de algún libro de la biblioteca que aún debiera entregar pero no había nada.</p><p>Sin embargo, la sensación seguía presente y le incomodaba. Finalmente optó por ducharse y repasar los temas para examen, mientras descansaba sobre el sofá, intentando despejar su mente o recordar aquello que estaba olvidando.</p><p>Tras unas horas leyendo, y luego de lo relajante que resultó la ducha, había terminado durmiendo con la libreta apoyada en su rostro y el brazo con que la sostenía colgando desde el asiento apenas tocando el suelo.</p><p>—¡Estoy en casa! —anunció el castaño mientras retiraba los zapatos y se disponía a guardar los materiales que había llevado para realizar el trabajo.</p><p>—Bienvenido... —con algo de pereza, e intentando no lanzar la libreta lejos al levantarse, lo recibió el más bajo frotando con su puño sus ojos intentando despertar.</p><p>—Pensé que estarías haciendo limpieza o cocinando, no creí que dormirías —se acercó a él sonriendo ligeramente.</p><p>—Tomé una ducha luego de ordenar lo que pediste e intentaba estudiar, no supe en que momento me dormí. No he preparado nada para la cena, disculpa.</p><p>—No te preocupes por eso, y gracias de verdad por encargarte de todo. De verdad tenía que terminar esto —sonrió cálidamente antes de terminar de guardar lo que llevaba y caminar hacia la cocina—. Me encargaré de la cena, mientras tanto puedes seguir descansando o estudiando —y sin decir más, entró a la cocina comenzando a buscar los ingredientes para preparar la comida.</p><p>El de ojos azules se había agachado para recoger la libreta, que cayó justo a un lado del sofá cuando se levantó, y dejarla sobre la mesita de centro antes de arreglar un poco su cabello.</p><p>Ahora que estaba despierto había recordado la sensación que no lo dejaba tranquilo hasta antes de que su amigo llegara. Y, aunque ese sentimiento había abandonado su cuerpo luego de la siesta, no pudo evitar pensar en ello.</p><p>Caminó hasta la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta mientras el de ojos verdes lo miraba de reojo mientras lavaba las verduras que necesitaba. Sabía por la mirada de su amigo que necesitaba decir algo pero prefería esperar a que él quisiera decirlo.</p><p>—Makoto... —por fin lo había llamado así que volteó hacia él esperando lo que tenía por decir—. ¿No recuerdas si mencioné algo pendiente para hoy? —no lo miraba, se sentía torpe por olvidar lo que sea que no recordara y no se sentía cómodo hablando de ello.</p><p>—No mencionaste nada y si fuera importante supongo que lo hubieras anotado —lo miró con curiosidad, no entendía la reacción del más bajo dado que siempre se mantenía atento a los asuntos que debía atender—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?</p><p>—Olvídalo, lo estoy pensando demasiado —prefirió dar por terminada la conversación y volver al sofá para repasar los temas de su examen.</p><p>Su mejor amigo prefirió no profundizar, notó que desde el día del accidente había actuado extraño pero prefería esperar a que el de ojos azules terminara de entender lo que ocurría. Después de todo, no se puede luchar contra algo hasta no saber que es.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La primer sesión de su terapia había llegado y, tal como había prometido, el castaño acompañó a su amigo, acordando esperarlo en un pequeño jardín cercano a la clínica mientras el veía a la psicóloga.</p><p>Entró por fin y se dirigió a la recepción para informar que había llegado. Luego de un par de minutos la recepcionista le informó que podía ingresar, la habitación en que lo esperaba y el tiempo que duraría la sesión. Al llegar al consultorio se sentía un poco nervioso pero decidió enfrentarlo una vez que la voz del otro lado de la puerta le llamó.</p><p>—Buenas tardes, soy Rin Matsuoka —abrió la puerta lentamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar.</p><p>—Bienvenido, pasa, estaba esperándote —la mujer sonrió de manera cálida intentando que el chico se sintiera más tranquilo pues pudo darse cuenta apenas entró lo tenso que estaba.</p><p>—Disculpe ¿Es la doctora Kaidou? —miró a la mujer tras el escritorio, quien apenas debía rondar los treinta años de edad, sintiéndose confundido pues la mujer debía verse mayor al menos de acuerdo a lo que recordaba.</p><p>—Así es, soy yo. Entiendo que específicamente pediste una cita conmigo, incluso revisé tu expediente —miró un poco confundida al pelirrojo esperando lo que tuviera por decir.</p><p>—Sí, sólo... Recuerdo las cosas diferentes, es extraño. Vine hace tantos años, creí... —tomó asiento donde la doctora señalaba mirándola aun extrañado.</p><p>—Descuida, creo entender lo que sucede. El mundo es más pequeño de lo que parece y no es tan común que dos personas de la misma familia tengan la misma profesión y que coincidan en el lugar de trabajo. Cuando comencé a trabajar aquí algunos pacientes también estaban confundidos.</p><p>—¿Familia...? Ya veo, por eso el mismo apellido —sonrió mientras rascaba su nuca, era una situación extraña y no podía evitar sentirse un poco incómodo—. Lo siento, creo que no pensé en la posibilidad de que hubiera otra doctora con el mismo apellido.</p><p>—No tienes de que disculparte, entiendo que a veces es más cómodo tratar asuntos sobre la salud con alguien que ya conoces. Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, aun tenemos el registro de tus antecedentes y lo que sea que necesites en este momento podemos tratarlo al ritmo que necesites. Solo tómate tu tiempo, primero empezaremos con la entrevista, para conocer algunos de tus hábitos y poder brindarte atención especializada.</p><p>—Gracias... —hizo una pequeña pausa antes de reír de manera nerviosa antes de mirar a la doctora—. De verdad lo lamento, es un poco extraño volver luego de tanto tiempo.</p><p>—Descuida, iremos despacio hasta que te sientas cómodo. Será mejor empezar con la entrevista ¿Te parece bien? —le dedicó una sonrisa antes de acercar una libreta donde realizaría las anotaciones sobre sus datos.</p><p>Preguntó por sus hábitos alimenticios y sus horarios de sueño, de su estado de salud en los últimos meses e incluso hablaron un poco sobre sus antecedentes médicos y personales intentando obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible para que el chico pudiera encontrar una solución a su problema.</p><p>Una vez que terminaron comenzó a explicar lo que había sucedido antes de que las pesadillas regresaran, desde el estrés generado por los exámenes finales y lo cerca que tenía los trámites para la graduación hasta el incidente con el chico que conoció un par de semanas atrás.</p><p>Aunque al principio seguía sintiéndose extraño al tener que volver a repetir lo que había sucedido y como se había sentido, luego de terminar se había tranquilizado, sentía que cargaba con un peso menos y que quizá todo sería más fácil de lo que imaginaba.</p><p>Cuando su tiempo terminó, la doctora le hizo un par de recomendaciones para intentar regular sus horarios de sueño y reducir el estrés al que estaba sometido por todas sus actividades pendientes.</p><p>Acordaron el horario para la próxima cita y la mujer le repitió que contaría con su apoyo hasta que su situación hubiera mejorado y recordarle lo importante que era el seguimiento para facilitar la terapia.</p><p>Pasó rápidamente por la recepción para agendar la siguiente cita y, una vez terminado, salió hacia el jardín donde su amigo lo esperaba. Sonrió un poco hasta acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.</p><p>—¿Cómo fue? —lo miró unos instantes antes de volver a fijar su vista en las ramas de los árboles ligeramente mecidas por el viento.</p><p>—Extraño. Es una doctora diferente aunque su apellido sea el mismo... Aunque conservan mi expediente y la doctora tiene toda la disposición para ayudarme —suspiró profundo dirigiendo su vista hacia el mismo punto que el castaño—. Hizo muchas preguntas y me siento aturdido, no esperaba tener que recordar tanto desde el principio.</p><p>—¿Vas a seguir viniendo?</p><p>—Por supuesto, me dijo que debe haber un seguimiento y que una sola sesión no basta para ayudarme a entender lo que está pasando y poder afrontarlo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, cuando pueda acompañarte lo haré ¿Está bien?</p><p>—Claro, sabes que me siento más tranquilo cuando estás cerca —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de levantarse y estirar un poco sus músculos—. ¿Vamos a comer? Sólo desayuné algo ligero antes de venir y juro que muero de hambre.</p><p>—Es bueno saber que no pierdes el apetito por mal que te sientas —se dio la oportunidad de bromear mientras se levantaba para seguirlo.</p><p>—Comer es importante, si dejara de hacerlo y con lo difícil que está siendo descansar no resistiría... —continuó con la broma mientras caminaban hacia la estación para volver.</p><p>Durante el camino acordaron lo que prepararían para la comida, decidiendo que comerían en casa y el más alto sería el encargado de cocinar. Simplemente debían realizar unas cuantas compras para tener todos los ingredientes necesarios y quizá pensar también la cena o la comida del día siguiente.</p><p>Conversaron un poco en el camino de regreso hasta llegar a la tienda de conveniencia ubicada a unas cuadras del departamento del pelirrojo, donde su amigo seguía instalado para apoyarlo en lo que necesitara, donde se encargaron de realizar las compras necesarias.</p><p>Curiosamente, a esa misma tienda habían asistido el azabache y su mejor amigo, y no precisamente por ser la más cercana a su hogar, sino porque tuvieron actividades extracurriculares a unos metros del lugar y decidieron comprar un refrigerio antes de volver.</p><p>Pese a lo reducido del espacio no coincidieron pues cuando ellos llegaron estaban por atender al otro par haciendo que el encuentro fuera imposible. Sin embargo, cuando el pelirrojo salió, seguido por el más alto, el de ojos azules sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la nariz que le provocó un ligero estornudo.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien...? —los ojos verdes se posaron sobre el más bajo mientras él rascaba ligeramente la zona cercana a su nariz.</p><p>—Sí, debió ser sólo el viento que me causó frío —no quiso decir más, la sensación había sido demasiado extraña, ni siquiera similar a los indicios del resfriado o el frío, pero no existía una explicación más lógica que el choque de temperaturas entre el interior y el exterior para lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>Por su parte, en cuanto estuvieron fuera del establecimiento el de ojos rojos sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral causando que detuviera un momento sus pasos antes de mirar al más alto quien se mostraba preocupado.</p><p>—No es nada, quizá sólo fuera el viento que me causó frío —no sabía la razón para sentir aquello pero no creía que fuera algo relevante o que necesitara más atención que esa.</p><p>El de ojos turquesa no preguntó más y siguieron caminando hasta llegar para poder preparar la comida. Compartieron un par de comentarios mientras cocinaban y comían antes de seguir con sus actividades antes de que el día terminara.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>* * *<br/><br/><br/></p><p>Un par de días habían pasado y, aunque la situación con sus pesadillas no había mejorado, seguía realizando sus actividades intentando sobrellevar el cansancio que se acumulaba pues aún le resultaba complicado conciliar el sueño luego de despertar, además había comenzado a seguir las recomendaciones de la doctora y esperaba con eso todo mejorara.</p><p>Ese día había decidido ir a correr antes de volver a su hogar, no es que tuviera energía para ello pero sentía la necesidad de despejar su mente y no pensar en lo extraño que se sentía.</p><p>Y no se trataba sólo de lo que su inconsciente se empeñaba en repetir pues, además de eso, desde el momento en que se encontró con el azabache no se sentía tranquilo. Era una sensación que no podía definir, y no por las razones que su amigo había sugerido, simplemente era una sensación extraña.</p><p>Había corrido desde la escuela hasta el parque a unos metros de la misma, deteniéndose a descansar un momento en una de las bancas cercanas luego de dar una vuelta completa a la periferia. Suspiró profundo mientras un par de personas recorrían el mismo camino que él había hecho.</p><p>Cerró un momento los ojos dejando que la ligera brisa impactara contra su rostro. Intentaba relajarse más que reponer fuerzas luego de la actividad realizada pues mientras hacía su recorrido no había podido dejar de pensar en sus pesadillas.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos partió nuevamente volviendo a su trote hasta la biblioteca ubicada un par de estaciones antes de su hogar, el resto del recorrido lo haría en tren para visitar la tienda de conveniencia y comprar algo para preparar la comida.</p><p>Al pasar frente a la entrada de la biblioteca, la sensación de escalofríos que sintió en la tienda el día de su primera terapia se repitió. Disminuyó la velocidad con que corría debido a la incomodidad aunque intentando no darle importancia y concentrarse en lo que tenía por hacer.</p><p>Sin embargo, en el momento que él pasó, Haruka y Makoto salían del lugar y el azabache no pudo evitar seguir con la mirada su figura. Detuvo sus pasos por unos segundos llamando la atención del de ojos verdes.</p><p>—¿Haru? ¿Pasa algo? —se detuvo también mirando hacia donde el chico intentando descubrir la razón para detenerse.</p><p>—Nada... —no dijo más y continuó con su andar esperando que su amigo continuara con la conversación.</p><p>—¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando extraño desde hace varios días—no le gustaba insistir y menos aun cuando se trataba de un tema del que el de ojos azules no quería hablar, pero no podía dejar que siguiera actuando indiferente cuando sabía que algo lo hacía sentir incómodo.</p><p>—Sólo estoy cansado, hay demasiado por hacer en estos días —no mentía, también se sentía abrumado ante tantos pendientes que tenía en la universidad aunque las razones de su actuar no eran del todo claras para él.</p><p>Su amigo no insistió más, prefería esperar a que el chico se sintiera cómodo y tranquilo para hablar pues sabía que forzarlo no ayudaba en nada y que lo mejor era estar ahí para apoyarlo en cuanto lo necesitara.</p><p>Continuaron el camino intercambiando un par de comentarios de vez en cuando hasta regresar a casa. Se encargaron de las labores que le correspondían y posteriormente de sus actividades escolares limitándose a compartir unos pocos momentos y una breve conversación durante la hora de la comida y en la cena.</p><p>El azabache se mantuvo aún más silencioso que de costumbre, no había podido dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió cuando estuvo con su amigo en la biblioteca. Le parecía extraño encontrarse con el pelirrojo y más aun considerando que hasta el día del accidente nunca lo había visto, no aseguraba que lo que vio fuera real y era justo eso lo que lo mantenía distraído. No quería pensar más en ello así que prefirió sumergirse en los estudios y repasar sus apuntes intentando despejar su mente.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el pelirrojo y el castaño se encontraban preparándose para dormir, luego de haber conversado un poco sobre lo que sucedió en el día, y por la sugerencia del más alto quien insistía en que era mejor que intentara descansar o el cansancio acumulado lo haría enfermar.</p><p>—Créeme que lo sé, he estado distraído en clases con todo esto pero apenas he podido dormir y tú lo sabes —se había tumbado sobre la cama mirando al techo sin intenciones aún de dormir.</p><p>—Pero mantenerte despierto no soluciona nada. Sé que tardas mucho en poder conciliar el sueño luego de las pesadillas y que despiertas constantemente, pero entre dormir unas horas y que no lo hagas la decisión es evidente.</p><p>—De verdad lamento mucho que te esté arrastrando en este lío, sabes que confío en ti más que en nadie y por eso pido tu apoyo.</p><p>—Ya deja de ponerte sentimental —golpeó suavemente su puño contra el hombro del chico con una pequeña sonrisa—. Intenta dormir, hasta que no salgas de esto estaré aquí para tranquilizarte cuando despiertes.</p><p>No hizo más que agradecer una vez más y luego girar sobre la cama de manera que mirara hacia una de las paredes del cuarto intentando dormir. El sueño lo venció más rápido de lo que esperaba y sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, aunque sin dejar de pensar en todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en esos días.</p><p>Todo parecía indicar que ese día la pesadilla no llegaría pues pasaba casi un cuarto de hora desde el momento en que su sueño seguía apareciendo cada noche puntualmente. Sin embargo, luego de media hora más, las nubes negras volvieron a oscurecer sus sueños y la misma carga de sentimientos de tristeza e impotencia volvieron a asfixiarlo.</p><p>Contrario a las demás ocasiones, en esta no fue necesario que su amigo lo despertara. Un impulso lo llevó a levantarse, motivado por la angustia que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules en los que tanto pensaba luego de que la pesadilla se los revelara. Conocía a su poseedor, o al menos eso le indicaba la ilusión que creaba su inconsciente, le era insoportable verlo tan desconsolado y sólo quería ayudarlo a sobrellevar la pena.</p><p>El sudor frío corría por su frente y había pequeñas lágrimas pegadas a sus pestañas y otras más corriendo por sus mejillas. Todo era demasiado confuso pero si algo podía tener claro aún ante tantas dudas era que esa persona que lloraba no merecía tanto dolor. Miró al castaño, quien afortunadamente seguía durmiendo y parecía no estar enterado de lo que le sucedía al pelirrojo.</p><p>Secó su rostro antes de salir rumbo al baño para mojar su rostro; las manchas negras bajo sus ojos eran cada vez más evidentes y parecían dispuestas a seguir creciendo a menos que pudiera dormir normalmente. Salió del baño y partió a la cocina por algo para beber, terminó el vaso con agua y caminó hasta el sofá para sentarse.</p><p>Colocó sus piernas cruzadas sobre el asiento mientras tomaba uno de los libros que había dejado sobre la mesa de centro. Pasó las páginas lentamente leyendo de manera rápida las frases junto a las que había colocado un pequeño marcador para resaltar los puntos que debía estudiar.</p><p>Apoyó su codo sobre el reposabrazos y descansó su rostro en su mano mientras seguía pasando las hojas del libro una por una aunque el contenido del mismo había dejado de importar desde hace más de veinte páginas.</p><p>Sus pensamientos habían vuelto a girar en torno a su sueño. Aunque sabía que no podía esperar solucionar sus problemas de la noche a la mañana, quería encontrar una explicación lógica para que, lo que fuera que intentaba decir su cerebro, fuera claro lo más pronto posible y pudiera volver a su vida normal pues tenía demasiados pendientes por resolver.</p><p>Sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse sin que siquiera pudiera darse cuenta. El cansancio había vuelto a vencer y, esta vez, el descanso fue mucho más prolongado permitiéndole dormir lo que restaba de la noche, aunque sólo fueran unas horas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El tiempo de la terapia había terminado y se despidió de la mujer para volver a casa. En esa ocasión su amigo no había podido acompañarlo pero le pidió que llamara apenas terminara para saber su situación. Así lo hizo y, tras manifestarle que nuevamente tenía hambre, acordaron reunirse en su restaurante favorito para almorzar.</p><p>Siguió el camino tranquilamente hasta llegar al centro comercial donde se ubicaba el lugar. Iba tan ensimismado que en más de una ocasión se desvío de su camino y dio un par de vueltas por la planta baja del edificio.</p><p>Estaba un poco desconcertado y a eso se debía su falta de atención. Aún no encontraba una respuesta a lo que le sucedía y, aunque entendía que no podía ser tan rápida su recuperación, le frustraba seguir como al principio.</p><p>Iba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se cruzó en su camino. El choque fue inminente y, además del ligero dolor a causa del golpe, casi causa la caída de la otra persona de no ser por la rápida reacción de sus reflejos que lo llevaron a sostenerlo.</p><p>Y ahí estaban nuevamente esos mismos ojos azules que había visto el día que sus pesadillas volvieron y con quien se encontró en la universidad.</p><p>—¡Cuanto lo lamento! Hace nada te reprendí por no prestar atención a tu entorno y es justo lo que hice —la vergüenza lo invadió, no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder—. Discúlpame por favor, estoy demasiado distraído.</p><p>—No tienes de qué disculparte, todos hemos tenido días así —ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación de querer hablar con él pese a que apenas se conocieran—. Al menos no ibas por la calle y no soy un auto.</p><p>—Sé que la vez pasada me disculpé por eso pero de verdad sigo avergonzado por ser grosero —rascó su nuca desviando su mirada al suelo—. Pensar que solo eres descuidado fue rudo y también lo fue creer que intentabas coquetear.</p><p>—De verdad no es importante, no tienes porque sentirte avergonzado —de nuevo no podía irse pese a lo incómodo que resultaba aquello.</p><p>—Y ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —no debía estar paseando por ahí y deteniéndose a conversar, y menos porque el de ojos turquesa seguramente lo esperaba ya y no era correcto hacer que siguiera haciéndolo cuando fue él quien pidió asistir al restaurante.</p><p>—Vine a realizar unas compras —su respuesta fue corta, no entendía porque seguía hablando con un completo extraño y era difícil sólo irse.</p><p>—¿Ya almorzaste? Quedé con un amigo para hacerlo y si tienes tiempo podríamos ir juntos —no sabía que estaba haciendo, era como si sus labios se movieran solos—. Tienen excelentes cortes y su servicio es maravilloso.</p><p>—No me gusta del todo la carne, prefiero el pescado —era demasiado extraño para él seguir ahí pero algo había en el pelirrojo que le impedía marcharse.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? Con mayor razón debes ir, seguro su sazón hará que tu opinión cambie por completo.</p><p>—Lo lamento, me están esperando —debía irse, no tenía sentido seguir conversando con el chico aún si su mente se negaba a actuar.</p><p>—Claro, entiendo. También debería irme ya... —el azabache simplemente dio la vuelta dispuesto a partir hasta que una mano rodeando su muñeca lo detuvo—. Quizá pueda invitarte en otra ocasión, podemos intercambiar nuestros números —era extraño incluso para él pero no pudo evitar decirlo, algo lo había motivado a hacerlo y ni siquiera pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.</p><p>—Claro —y sin decir más giró hacia él para hacer el intercambio aún sorprendido por lo que estaba haciendo—. Soy Nanase Haruka —dijo una vez hubieron terminado.</p><p>—Yo soy Matsuoka Rin... Supongo que nos veremos después, hasta pronto —y sacudiendo la mano dio vuelta rápidamente para buscar las escaleras y dirigirse al lugar donde su amigo esperaba.</p><p>Sintió la vergüenza apoderarse de su cuerpo, no podía creer que hubiera hecho aquello y ni siquiera se sentía capaz de mirar hacia el lugar en que dejó al chico.</p><p>Su teléfono sonaba pero no podía responder, prefería llegar con su amigo y hablar de lo ocurrido antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa. Quizá ni siquiera era el de ojos azules quien llamaba pero no podía responder tan sólo pensando en la posibilidad.</p><p>—¿Dónde estabas? Llevo mucho tiempo esperándote —apenas el castaño lo distinguió se acercó a él desconcertado por la expresión del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Acabo de intercambiar números con un desconocido —sintió su rostro palidecer mientras buscaba apoyo en los ojos del más alto.</p><p>—¿Hiciste qué? —creía haber escuchado mal así que simplemente lo miró intentando entender lo que ocurría.</p><p>—No tengo idea, lo detuve e incluso lo invité a almorzar —chasqueó la lengua antes de hacer una mueca de molestia sin dejar de mirar a su amigo—. Es el chico del auto y que encontré en la universidad hace unos días.</p><p>—Al menos no fue un completo desconocido —era tan extraño ver a su amigo así que solo quería tranquilizarlo.</p><p>—¿¡Ah!? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? Desconocido o no, no había razones para hacerlo como si nos conociéramos o fuéramos amigos —entraron juntos al restaurante mientras el pelirrojo seguía quejándose de lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>—¿Que tal fue la terapia hoy? —no entendía porque el chico armaba tanto escándalo por lo ocurrido así que prefirió cambiar el tema; además, su salud era algo mucho más importante.</p><p>—Bien, supongo —habían recibido su pedido y, sin mencionar que llevaba rato deseando comer, el filete frente a él lucía demasiado apetitoso para solo contemplarlo así que tomó los cubiertos y cortó un trozo para devorarlo.</p><p>—No creo que haya estado "bien" si no estás seguro de ello —imitó la acción de su amigo esperando que el más bajo hablara.</p><p>—Sólo... No me agrada esto, no soporto tener que revivir lo que pasó antes y menos aún ahora que soy consciente de ello.</p><p>—Pero confías en tu doctora ¿O no? Eso debería bastar para que asistas a tus terapias sin desanimarte.</p><p>No respondió, realmente no pensaba dejar de asistir pero la frustración que causaba no poder solucionar nada era latente y no podía simplemente ignorarla.</p><p>Tomó la carta que permanecía sobre la mesa, sabía de sobra lo que iba a pedir pues sus gustos estaban bien definidos y sus hábitos eran constantes, pero sintió la necesidad de revisarlo por completo como la primera vez que asistieron.</p><p>—No tenía idea de que también preparan pescado —miró con curiosidad una sección hasta ese día desconocida leyendo atentamente los diferentes platillos que presentaban—. Siempre pensé que su especialidad es la carne.</p><p>—Lo es, pero deben pensar en las personas que no la consumen, la evitan o quienes simplemente quieren pescado —el castaño no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo y siguió con su comida—. Incluso tienen postres, quizá no lo recuerdes pero la primera vez que vinimos intentaste probar casi todo lo del menú.</p><p>—Que curioso, no recuerdo eso y pese a tantos años que llevamos viniendo no lo había notado.</p><p>—¿Vas a pedir pescado? —no entendía porque su amigo insistía tanto en el tema, simplemente esperaba que dijera algo que explicara su curiosidad.</p><p>—No, sabes que siempre he preferido la carne. Además, tengo demasiada hambre para pensar en otra cosa más que comer —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en el plato frente a él sin decir nada más.</p><p>Terminaron su almuerzo con tranquilidad antes de partir. La conversación era casual sin darle mucha importancia al tema del encuentro con el azabache y sólo con algunos comentarios respecto a la terapia del pelirrojo.</p><p>—Las cosas no han ido mal, en realidad me ayuda bastante hablar con la doctora, al menos para dejar de pensar un poco en todo lo que ha pasado —suspiró profundo sin detener sus pasos seguido del más alto—. No recuerdo cuanto tardé en salir adelante la primera vez pero supongo que no fue rápido. Sólo que ahora que tengo más conciencia de lo que pasa pareciera que esto no tendrá fin.</p><p>—Y yo prometí apoyarte, no tienes de que preocuparte. El tiempo que tardes me tendrás ahí.</p><p>—¿Y soy yo quien está tomándose las cosas demasiado en serio? —soltó una pequeña risa, sabía de sobra que su amigo no expresaba abiertamente sus sentimientos y se entretenía molestándolo por ello cada que tenía oportunidad.</p><p>Y así siguieron, entre bromas y comentarios al azar hasta llegar a casa. El de ojos rojos había vuelto a sumirse entre las páginas del libro que estudiaba, repasando sus notas y las paginas marcadas mientras el más alto cocinaba su platillo favorito.</p><p>Una vez más sus pensamientos habían quedado regados entre las páginas del libro y apenas prestaba atención a su alrededor. Había perdido toda intención de seguir estudiando y todo debido a la extraña sensación que no abandonaba su pecho desde un par de horas antes.</p><p>Fue un impulso que no pudo detener, abandonó el libro sobre el sillón en que estaba instalado y tomó su teléfono mirando la pantalla atentamente. Sus dedos se movían sobre ella sin que siquiera estuviera consciente de ello. Había escrito tan rápidamente que apenas pudo notar cuando volvió a tener el libro entre sus manos.</p><p>—La cena está lista —el castaño caminó hasta donde se encontraba y lo miró con curiosidad al notar su expresión—. Rin, deja ese libro ya y ven a comer.</p><p>—Claro, ya voy —aun sin entender lo que acababa de hacer volvió a cerrar el libro y lo dejó sobre la mesa junto al sillón guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo.</p><p>Ambos chicos se encontraban frente a la mesa comiendo tranquilamente, aunque el más bajo seguía sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y apenas había tomado un par de bocados.</p><p>—Llevas todo el día actuando extraño, lo que sea que te tenga así olvídalo al menos mientras comes.</p><p>—No pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando en lo que me falta por estudiar aún —no quería preocupar más a su amigo así que simplemente evadió el tema—. También deberías estar estudiando, sé que tienes mucho por hacer entre el trabajo y ayudarme pero no puedes descuidar tus calificaciones —el más alto no respondió, siguió comiendo en silencio ante la mirada de su amigo.</p><p>Terminaron la comida y luego de ello Sousuke entró al baño para darse una ducha. El otro chico seguía instalado en el sofá dando vuelta lentamente a las páginas, anotando un par de cosas más entre sus apuntes para estudiar. Comenzaba a sentirse cansado así que decidió despejar su mente para no desistir.</p><p>Fue a la cocina y tomó un vaso con agua, una vez terminó y lavó el recipiente tomó de su bolsillo el teléfono. Había estado tan concentrado en sus estudios que ni siquiera notó las notificaciones que la pantalla mostraba.</p><p>Había un par de mensajes de sus compañeros de equipo recordándole las actividades que tenían pendientes para el inicio de la semana y otra más del club para pedirle su participación de último momento en las actividades de fin de curso.</p><p>Respondió los mensajes y nuevamente el aparato regresó a su bolsillo. Un ligero suspiro de decepción escapó de sus labios mientras miraba hacia la nada. Ni siquiera notó cuando los ojos turquesas se posaron en él con una sonrisa burlona.</p><p>—¿Tu conquista no resultó? —estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con la toalla rodeando su cuello—. Deberías pensar en los exámenes y no en eso ¿No fue lo que me aconsejaste? —tomó la toalla y se la lanzo intentando que su mente volviera a su cuerpo.</p><p>—No es una conquista y tampoco es eso lo que pasa —no pudo evitar reír también mientras atrapaba la toalla—. Sólo revisaba lo que tengo por hacer, al contrario de ti tengo muchos compromisos —lanzó el objeto de regreso sin dejar de ver al chico quien esquivo sin ningún esfuerzo su ataque.</p><p>—¿Hambre nocturna? El baño está libre, por si quieres usarlo ya.</p><p>—Sólo vine por agua, me estaba quedando dormido —sonrió antes de caminar hacia la puerta para salir—. Iré a ducharme, si eso no me despierta iré a dormir y puedo despertar temprano.</p><p>—De acuerdo, estaré en el cuarto si me necesitas —y sin decir más caminó hacia la habitación mientras el pelirrojo iba hacia el baño.</p><p>Había pasado largo tiempo bajo el agua y aún no tenía intenciones de salir, sabía que el líquido corriendo por su cuerpo hasta el drenaje no arreglaría nada y que era desconsiderado de su parte dejar que la situación siguiera así, simplemente sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrarse en lo que hacía.</p><p>Por fin cerró el grifo y, con ayuda de sus manos, limpió el agua de su rostro restando en el proceso humedad a su cabello. Su frente se encontraba apoyada en la puerta corrediza que separaba la regadera del resto del cuarto de baño y apenas podía ver lo que había fuera, tanto por el vapor impregnado como por el tratamiento del vidrio que componía la puerta.</p><p>Suspiró profundo y salió para tomar la toalla y rodear su cintura con ella mientras con una más pequeña secaba su cabello y la colocaba sobre sus hombros mientras se miraba en el espejo. Ya era parte de su rutina evadir la imagen reflejada mientras comenzaba a vestirse, no quería pensar en lo que sucedía y evitar el tema era lo más sencillo.</p><p>Quería regresar a su lectura pero de tan sólo pensar en ello los bostezos escapaban de sus labios y la sensación de sueño se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Intentar estudiar no serviría de nada así que volvió a su habitación sólo para encontrarse a su amigo durmiendo profundamente con el libro sobre su rostro como prueba de ello.</p><p>Quitó el objeto dejándolo sobre la mesita de noche, apagó la luz y se acostó en su cama mirando al techo. Se había resignado a no recibir respuesta a su mensaje y quizá era mejor así pues no tenía razones ni para intercambiar contacto y mucho menos para enviar un mensaje como aquel.</p><p>Contrario a sus expectativas, y las experiencias de las noches pasadas, logró conciliar el sueño rápidamente y no tardó en caer profundamente dormido. Quizá era a causa de todas las dudas que rondaban su mente o que su subconsciente sólo quería jugarle malas pasadas pero antes de que pudiera sentir la tranquilidad de conseguir dormir todo comenzó a nublarse y ser borroso.</p><p>Ahí estaba de nuevo, en ese ambiente sofocante y desagradable al que cada noche volvía sin saber porqué. Todo seguía tan real y vívido como en cada ocasión pero esta vez la sensación era diferente pues no se sentía como un simple espectador.</p><p>Los ojos azules aparecieron tan brillantes como siempre y pudo apreciar la tímida sonrisa que su poseedor le brindaba; sin conocer la razón, su ritmo cardíaco aumento y una cálida sensación invadió su cuerpo. Si eso no era amor no encontraba mejor definición para lo que esa expresión transmitía.</p><p>Pero tan pronto como esa sensación de confort y seguridad había llegado desapareció y sólo quedó la tristeza, el dolor y la frustración. Sin importar el causante de aquellos sentimientos estaba seguro de que eran intensos y que no había manera de que se detuvieran. Sintió una lágrima correr por su rostro y un inmenso sentimiento de culpa invadió su ser.</p><p>Volvieron los ojos azules pero esta vez llenos de lágrimas y de esa cálida sonrisa llena de amor sólo quedaba el recuerdo pues ahora no hacía más que soltar gritos desgarradores y dolorosos como muestra de que no asimilaba lo que acababa de suceder.</p><p>Pero esta vez hubo una revelación: las lágrimas caían sobre un cuerpo mientras un par de brazos se aferraban a él y otros tantos hacían lo posible por separar al causante del alboroto del cuerpo inerte que con tanta fuerza sujetaba.</p><p>Fue entonces que despertó, mucho más tranquilo de lo que esperaba pero con el sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo y las lágrimas aún corriendo por su rostro además de la presión en su corazón que se clavaba como si fuera el mismo quien hasta unos momentos antes lloraba.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? No te escuché despertar —el castaño apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos y ni siquiera era capaz de mirar el estado de su amigo.</p><p>—Estoy bien, sólo necesito volver a dormir —su voz aún estaba entrecortada y apenas podía disimularlo, pero dado que estaba en mejores condiciones que el resto de ocasiones, no quería preocupar de más al chico—. También deberías volver a dormir, mañana tienes clases y por la tarde debes ir al trabajo —estiró sus músculos antes de volver a recostarse fingiendo dormir.</p><p>El de ojos turquesa se limitó a dormir nuevamente pues sabía que el otro estaba preocupado y no quería causarle problemas, suficientes tenía ya. Mientras tanto el pelirrojo simplemente permaneció sobre el colchón mirando hacia la pared.</p><p>Sus sueños siempre habían sido confusos pero simplemente no sabía que pensar luego de la última revelación. No entendía quién era esa persona de ojos azules ni que relación tenía con él.</p><p>¿Por qué aparecía en sus sueños? ¿Qué le había sucedido y por qué parecía tan triste? No dejaba de preguntárselo por más tiempo que pasara. El reloj indicaba casi la hora de levantarse y apenas había conseguido dormitar unos minutos luego de despertar pero eran demasiadas las preguntas que tenía como para ignorarlas.</p><p>Terminó por levantarse e ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Su amigo aún dormía y prefería dejar que descansara un poco más, lo merecía luego de tanto esfuerzo que ha puesto y no sólo para ayudarlo. Una vez que estuvo listo llamó al chico y se sentaron frente a la mesa.</p><p>—¿Al menos dormiste algo? Te ves horrible.</p><p>—Lo de siempre, pero no me siento cansado y tampoco me veo tan mal —rio un poco mientras tomaba una cucharada de alimento sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hacía—. Pude despertar por mí mismo así que estoy bien.</p><p>—O no porque estás a punto de tomar con una cuchara el jugo —lo miró con curiosidad, era evidente que no estaba concentrado y ni él mismo lo había notado pues en cuanto vio lo que hacía chasqueo su lengua—. Rin ¿Qué sucede? Has estado actuando extraño aunque te niegas a aceptarlo.</p><p>—Es por todo este asunto de las pesadillas, no me siento del todo tranquilo.</p><p>—Date prisa y termina de desayunar o llegarás tarde a clases —terminó lo que restaba de comida y se levantó—. Debo irme, si necesitas algo llámame. Llegaré un poco tarde, a menos de que pienses y puedas estudiar ve a dormir temprano —y sin esperar más salió de la habitación para recoger sus cosas y poder partir.</p><p>Estuvo un par de minutos más frente a la mesa intentando terminar su desayuno, se dio por vencido luego de que apenas pudiera dar un par de bocados y la hora de partir casi llegara. Miró la pantalla de su teléfono revisando por última vez que no hubiera mensajes y tomó sus cosas para partir. Definitivamente enviar ese mensaje para el chico que apenas conocía era una de sus peores decisiones.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el azabache por fin regresaba de su recorrido diario antes de partir a su escuela. Su amigo había salido un poco antes así que él era el único en el departamento. No estaba seguro del tiempo que llevaba fuera y como el otro chico no estaba no tuvo más alternativa que tomar su teléfono para revisar la hora.</p><p>Fue entonces que se dio cuenta del mensaje recibido desde el día anterior y que, debido a que había estado demasiado concentrado en otros asuntos, ni siquiera sabía que existía. Revisó rápidamente su contenido bastante sorprendido al notar que se trataba del chico pelirrojo.</p><p>En el mensaje sólo adjuntaba una fotografía del menú de un restaurante donde presentaban los diferentes platillos con pescado y, además, un pequeño mensaje "Si es demasiado pronto para probar la carne prueba con esto, seguro te gustara".</p><p>No sabía que responder ante aquello ¿Era acaso una invitación? Es cierto que cuando se encontraron en el centro comercial eso fue lo que hizo pero una imagen y un mensaje tan corto como aquel podían no significar lo mismo. Además, estaba el hecho de que no podía aceptar salir con alguien que apenas conocía, aún si la persona en cuestión provocaba en él sensaciones extrañas que lo llevaban a actuar de manera diferente a como acostumbraba.</p><p>No podía detenerse demasiado tiempo a pensar en aquello, y tampoco quería ser más descortés de lo que había sido anteriormente, así que rápidamente tecleó una respuesta que pareciera correcta y salió del departamento sin esperar más, ya habría tiempo para reflexionar si su decisión había sido la mejor.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iba en camino a la escuela cuando el teléfono sonó, suponía que se trataba del castaño así que hizo una pequeña pausa para poder revisar el mensaje. Sin embargo, la sorpresa fue inevitable pues se trataba de la respuesta que esperaba desde el día anterior.</p><p>El azabache agradecía por la recomendación y por tomarse la molestia de enviar el menú además de comentar que quizá le daría una oportunidad, simplemente eso. Rio un poco luego de leerlo, definitivamente no era lo que hubiera esperado pero de alguna manera le había alegrado que su mensaje no pasara desapercibido.</p><p>Siguió su camino hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela para evitar retrasos, una vez estuvo en el interior caminó por los pasillos hasta su salón mientras redactaba una respuesta, pues no estaba seguro de que decir respecto a su contestación.</p><p>Se limitó a insistir en una visita al lugar y compartir su opinión al respecto pues tenía la seguridad de que disfrutaría la comida. Una vez terminó, entró a su salón se clases y, tras saludar a sus compañeros, tomó asiento conversando un poco mientras esperaba que la clase iniciara.</p><p>En cuanto las clases terminaron fue rumbo a su club para realizar las actividades que le habían sido asignadas para el evento del fin de curso, era bastante trabajo por hacer y terminó hasta cerca del atardecer.</p><p>Antes de volver a casa revisó sus mensajes, había uno del castaño avisando que llegaría un poco tarde y que lo mejor era no esperarlo despierto además de una nueva respuesta del de ojos azules donde decía que quizá cuando tuviera un poco de tiempo libre visitaría el lugar.</p><p>Sólo reafirmó su postura ante la comida que ahí servían y siguió con sus actividades, aún le parecía que las respuestas del chico eran demasiado escuetas como para intentar entablar una conversación.</p><p>Mientras tanto, el azabache se encontraba preparando la cena mientras su amigo repasaba sus apuntes sentado frente a la barra de la cocina. Aún estaba desconcertado debido a la insistencia del pelirrojo y sentía cierta incomodidad, pues aún no lograba disipar esa sensación de conocerlo aún si sólo se habían visto un par de veces.</p><p>—Haru... —el más alto llamó su atención, lo notaba distraído y no podía evitar preocuparse—. ¿Pasa algo? Estás actuando raro.</p><p>—Está todo bien, no tienes de que preocuparte —siguió cocinando sin mirarlo, prefería evadir el tema hasta que pudiera entender lo que sentía—. La comida casi está lista, es mejor que te detengas —terminó su labor antes de dejar el delantal en su lugar y lavar sus manos para tomar el teléfono y revisar el mensaje que acababa de recibir.</p><p>Nuevamente se trataba del pelirrojo y su recomendación sobre la comida, sólo respondió que cuando lo visitara hablarían al respecto, realmente seguía teniendo una sensación extraña cada que pensaba en encontrarse con él y por más que intentara ignorarla no podía.</p><p>Junto con su amigo comieron en silencio y mentalmente agradecía que el castaño no insistiera más pues no tenía intenciones de hablar del tema. Se mantuvo absorto en la comida mientras sus pensamientos iban de aquí para allá apenas escuchando lo que el más alto decía.</p><p>—Haru... —por fin había logrado captar su atención, estaba preocupado y no podía evitarlo mientras el chico siguiera tan distante—. Quería saber como te fue en los exámenes finales.</p><p>—Todo salió bien, sólo tengo que presentar un par más la próxima semana —no dijo más, simplemente se dedicó a terminar la comida.</p><p>—Creo que necesitas descansar un poco, has estado muy presionado —esperó que terminara de comer antes de tomar los platos y llevarlos al lavavajillas—. Yo me encargaré de esto, ve a ducharte y duerme un poco.</p><p>—Estás exagerando, estoy bien...</p><p>—Haru, no estás actuando de manera normal —lo interrumpió mientras volteaba para mirarlo, su expresión era seria y a la vez mostraba su preocupación—. ¿Sigues preocupado por el incidente con el chico del otro día?</p><p>El azabache desvío su mirada, aunque no quisiera, el chico siempre había logrado entenderlo y en momentos como ese preferiría que no fuera así. Sólo se levantó agradeciendo por la comida y anunciando que ocuparía el baño antes de salir.</p><p>El más alto no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro, sabía que lo que fuera que molestara a su amigo era algo de lo que no quería hablar y aún así hubiese preferido que fuera un poco más sincero y enfrentara el tema y lo que le hacía sentir para actuar como lo estaba haciendo.</p><p>Mientras tanto, Haru se había sumergido en la bañera intentando despejar su mente; si bien luego de la pequeña conversación que tuvo con el chico de ojos rojos cuando se encontraron en su universidad había dejado de pensar que se conocían antes del incidente, no podía evitar sentirse extraño y ansioso cada que por alguna razón él llegaba a su mente.</p><p>Escuchó su teléfono sonar nuevamente, estaba seguro de que nuevamente era Rin y simplemente no quería tener que enfrentarse a sus palabras, así fuera simplemente la insistencia con probar la carne o visitar su restaurante preferido realmente no se sentía con ánimo para responder.</p><p>Por su parte, el chico se encontraba terminando de preparar la cena, llevaba largo rato estudiando y su estómago pedía alimento. Se sentía aburrido sin la presencia de su amigo y tampoco podía llamarlo debido a que su turno en el trabajo recién comenzaba.</p><p>Comenzó a comer mientras intentaba distraerse leyendo las etiquetas de los ingredientes que había utilizado para su preparación, luego del mensaje en que se había disculpado con el de ojos azules por ser tan insistente y aclararle que ni siquiera era necesario que respondiera nuevamente, su ánimo había decaído.</p><p>Y no responsabilizaba al chico pues cargaba con tantas cosas en ese momento que lo único que quería era algo que lo ayudara a pensar en otra cosa y, dado que se había vuelto "su compañía" ahora que su amigo pasaba tanto tiempo alejado, pensó que podría ser el indicado para hablar aunque ahora entendía que realmente no mostraba mucho interés por ello.</p><p>Terminó la comida y se dispuso a limpiar, comenzaba a sentirse cansado pero no quería ir a dormir, al menos no mientras en la casa no hubiera nadie que pudiera ayudarlo y mucho menos quería tener que volver a llamar al castaño pidiendo que fuera porque lo necesitaba.</p><p>Suspiró con cansancio mientras volvía a instalarse sobre el sofá encendiendo el televisor para vagar entre la programación buscando algo que pudiera mantenerlo despierto y así continuar un poco más de tiempo con su repaso antes de llamar al de ojos turquesa y hablar un poco de su sentir para despejar su mente.</p><p>Había detenido su recorrido en un programa de entretenimiento al azar simplemente porque las risas y los efectos de sonido en él eran lo suficientemente ruidosos como para evitar que el sueño lo venciera, sin embargo, sus pensamientos estaban alejados de lo que la pantalla proyectaba y sólo pensaba en ese par de ojos azules que aparecían en sus sueños.</p><p>Pensar en ellos le causaba una calidez extraña que recorría por completo su cuerpo y le daban cierta paz, pero recordarlos llenos de lágrimas y con ese brillo tan intenso que los caracterizaba perdido hacía que su pecho doliera como si el mismo fuera quien sufría. No dejaba de meditar sobre aquello intentando encontrar la fuente de la que esas imágenes provenían aunque sin obtener resultado.</p><p>De sus ojos brotaron un par de lágrimas y una disculpa se atoró en su garganta. Limpió su rostro sin entender lo que acababa de sentir cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, haciendo que volviera en si y recordara lo que pasaba. Tomó la llamada intentando sonar tranquilo, acto que no sirvió pues de inmediato el castaño supo lo que había pasado.</p><p>—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas que vaya?</p><p>—Tranquilo, Sousuke... —una pequeña risa salió al notar lo preocupado que sonaba, seguía sorprendiéndole que el chico lo conociera tan bien para entenderlo sin necesidad de explicar las cosas—. Veía algo en televisión, fue conmovedor.</p><p>—¿De verdad fue eso? Como sea, ya sé que eres un romántico, no me sorprendería que fuera así. ¿Ya comiste? —presentía que no estaba siendo sincero, pero al menos hasta no poder hablar con él directamente prefería creer en su palabra.</p><p>—Lo hice más temprano, está guardada tu porción para cuando regreses. Iba a estudiar un poco más antes de dormir —apagó el televisor ahora que su mente se encontraba despejada gracias a la conversación.</p><p>—No te desveles, suficiente tienes con despertar entre sueños. Me tengo que ir, sólo llamé para saber como estabas, te veré en la mañana.</p><p>—No lo haré, descuida. Te veo por la mañana —y con un pequeño suspiro y estirando sus extremidades se levantó del sofá para ir en busca de su libro y un vaso con agua sólo por si el sueño amenazaba antes de que pudiera repasar la lección.</p><p>Había terminado antes de lo que esperaba y, dado que el cansancio era mucho mayor que sus ganas de conversar con alguien antes de dormir optó por guardar su libreta y comenzar con los preparativos para ir a la cama.</p><p>Una vez que estuvo listo tomó su teléfono para avisarle al castaño que iría a dormir y recordarle que la comida estaba lista para calentarse y así pudiera comer al regresar. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando comenzó a buscar entre sus mensaje y encontró uno nuevo por parte del azabache.</p><p>Redactó rápidamente el mensaje para su amigo mientras iba rumbo a su habitación, se instaló sobre la cama y bastante intrigado abrió el enviado por el de ojos azules. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al leer el contenido pues el chico le aclaraba que no eran molestos sus mensajes sino simplemente que estaba ocupado y no tenía mucho tiempo para responder o visitar el lugar que recomendaba.</p><p>Creía que no era la hora adecuada para seguir enviando mensajes pero lo último que leyó había conmovido sus sentimientos y quería responder lo más pronto posible. Era extraño que se sintiera tan cómodo hablando con alguien que apenas conocía pero, por alguna razón, quería saber más de él.</p><p>Sonrió luego de enviar el mensaje en que le recordaba que no tenía de que disculparse, y que tampoco era necesario que asistiera al lugar de inmediato si no le era posible, que sólo quería conocer su opinión al respecto una vez que fuera.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos más, mientras aprovechaba para esperar respuesta del de ojos turquesa, corroboró que la alarma estuviera encendida antes de dejar el aparato sobre la mesa de noche y cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.</p><p>El sueño había vencido más pronto de lo que esperaba y, contrario a las noches anteriores, su pesadilla inició mucho más temprano aunque en esta ocasión la sensación de calidez fue mucho más larga. Esos ojos azules rebosantes de alegría y con la ilusión resaltando en ellos estuvieron presentes durante un largo rato.</p><p>No había más que el profundo azul y las pequeñas sonrisas que de vez en vez los acompañaban. Era consciente de que esa calidez sólo podía ser amor, era evidente que quien fuera poseedor de esa mirada sólo transmitía un profundo amor por lo que fuera que estuviera observando.</p><p>Y fue ahí cuando nuevamente todo volvió a ser gris y sofocante, el brillo se desvaneció de los ojos azules y fue reemplazado por las lágrimas y el dolor que, aparentemente sin razón, había llegado.</p><p>Nuevamente comenzaba a sentir esa necesidad de consolar a quien fuera que sufría tanto, de salir e intentar calmar tanto sufrimiento pero le era imposible hacerlo. Las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar sin que fuera consciente de ello, el dolor era mucho más intenso que las noches anteriores y no era capaz de despertar por si mismo.</p><p>Aún no comenzaba a sofocarse pero el sufrimiento era suficiente para hacerlo sentir pesado, cada vez más. No podía parar de llorar y se removía sobre la cama como si intentara huir, el sudor recorría su frente y apenas era consciente de lo que ocurría en su sueño.</p><p>Mientras él seguía sufriendo con las pocas imágenes que aún lograba ver su amigo por fin regresaba al departamento. Luego de tomar un vaso con agua fue hacia la habitación y corrió hasta donde el chico estaba al verlo en ese estado. Era menos grave que la primera vez pero seguía preocupado.</p><p>Llamó su nombre un par de veces y no reaccionaba, intentó sacudir un poco su cuerpo para despertarlo y tampoco funcionó, de nuevo estaba comenzando a sofocarse y fue ahí cuando no pudo hacer más que tomarlo de los hombros y gritar su nombre.</p><p>El pelirrojo despertó de golpe y con las lágrimas sin dejar de brotar se aferró al cuerpo del mayor, intentando tranquilizar lo agitado de su corazón mientras Sousuke frotaba su espalda dando palabras de aliento para tranquilizarlo.</p><p>—Tranquilo, tranquilo. Estás bien, estás en casa, estoy aquí contigo —se mantuvo cerca de él dejando que se desahogara mientras sentía su ritmo cardíaco disminuir hasta casi volver a la normalidad—. Empezó más temprano... ¿Quieres agua? —buscó varios pañuelos para ofrecérselos y que así pudiera limpiar su rostro.</p><p>—Sólo necesito limpiarme, estaré bien... —su voz salió entre hipeos mientras comenzaba a secar sus lágrimas intentando reponerse de lo que acababa de pasar—. Llegas temprano ¿Ya comiste?</p><p>—Deja de preocuparte por mí, en este momento es más importante que estés bien ¿Quieres hablar de lo que sucedió?</p><p>—Y tú tienes que comer y dormir, estaré bien... —limpió su rostro una vez más antes de mirarlo—. Es lo de siempre, sigue igual y no hay nada nuevo. Estoy cansado, como siempre.</p><p>Se dejó caer sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos mientras miraba hacia el techo intentando que su mente pensara en algo diferente a lo que había sucedido. El castaño seguía junto a él mirando lo que hacía, le preocupaba que el chico pareciera ignorar lo que su situación pese a estar asistiendo a terapia y las recomendaciones que la doctora había dado para intentar recuperar sus hábitos de sueño.</p><p>—Comer solo es aburrido, acompáñame mientras me cuentas como estuvo tu día —dio un par de palmadas en su hombro antes de levantarse mientras lo miraba—. Me adelantaré para calentar la comida, no tardes.</p><p>—Deberías dejarme dormir, eres un pésimo amigo —sonrió un poco antes de tomar la almohada y lanzarla contra su espalda haciendo que el chico también riera y le lanzara el objeto de regreso.</p><p>—Sí, sí. Date prisa que tengo hambre —salió con dirección a la cocina negando con la cabeza.</p><p>Tomó la almohada y se apoyó unos instantes sobre ella, entendía que el de ojos turquesa lo hacía para que estuviera más tranquilo y se sintiera mejor. A veces aún se sorprendía de que ese chico lo conociera tan bien pese a que se conocieron en su segundo año en la universidad.</p><p>Se estiró un poco volviendo a acomodar las cosas sobre su cama antes de levantarse, empezaba a acostumbrarse a que las noches fueran largas y dado que esa también lo sería prefirió intentar animarse un poco y olvidar lo ocurrido mientras acompañaba a su amigo.</p><p>Pasaron largo rato conversando mientras el más alto comía, las palabras habían logrado distraer al pelirrojo y ahora su expresión era totalmente diferente pues no había parado de sonreír mientras le hablaba de las cosas que ocurrieron durante el día.</p><p>—Al parecer tuviste un día bastante ocupado, se nota que el semestre está por terminar.</p><p>—Sólo espero que termine, quiero un poco de tiempo para poder ejercitarme más. Aunque entiendo que no soy el único que necesita descanso, seguro que tú y Nanase también deben esperarlo —bostezó mientras estiraba sus extremidades mirando al chico.</p><p>—¿Nanase? ¿El chico del auto? —lo miró con una ceja levantada, le sorprendió que hablara de él en un momento así.</p><p>—Sí, le envié un mensaje por la tarde y me dijo que estaba ocupado con los exámenes y demás actividades —se estiró una vez más apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y a la vez su rostro sobre la palma.</p><p>—¿Seguiste insistiendo con ir a comer? —lo miró unos instantes esperando respuesta.</p><p>—Le dije que en cuanto fuera me diera su opinión, pero sentí que comenzaba a parecerle molesto y le dije que no era necesario responder más. Creí que en verdad no volvería a contestar, pero hace poco me envió otro mensaje para disculparse y decirme que también está ocupado con los exámenes —se estiró una vez más entre bostezos—. En verdad necesito volver a mi rutina normal, tendré que intentarlo una vez pase todo esto.</p><p>—Puedo acompañarte el próximo fin de semana a tu terapia y saliendo podemos dar un par de vueltas por el parque.</p><p>—Pero seguro tendré hambre al salir, no creo que resulte ¿No estás libre uno de estos días?</p><p>—Probablemente el viernes, si tienes ánimos ese día podemos ir —Sousuke terminó con la limpieza antes se mirarlo—. Ahora deberías ir a dormir, no has dejado de bostezar y es lo suficientemente tarde para que sigas aquí.</p><p>—También deberías darte prisa e ir a dormir, tuviste un día mucho más pesado que el mío —se levantó de su asiento estirándose una vez más frotando sus ojos antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la habitación—. Iré a dormir, date prisa también...</p><p>—Claro, sólo ve de una vez —negó con la cabeza antes de realizar los preparativos para ir a dormir también.</p><p>Estaba preocupado por el de ojos rojos pero también sabía que tendía a mostrarse fuerte pese a que no pudiera con la carga. Intentaba apoyarlo pero era difícil cuando no permitía que lo hiciera.</p><p>Por fin entró a la habitación y lo encontró durmiendo, observó por unos minutos como empezaba a sudar y su respiración se agitaba; sacudió suavemente su cuerpo mientras llamaba su nombre intentando tranquilizarlo. Vio como volvía a dormir como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que todo era normal aunque no fuera así.</p><p>Suspiró profundo asegurándose de que estuviera tranquilo antes de poder dormir, conocía a su amigo lo suficiente como para saber que en cualquier momento sentiría su presencia y terminaría por despertar para llamar su atención y mandarlo a la cama. Sonrió antes recostarse intentando dormir, después de todo, no podía apoyarlo si él mismo no estaba bien.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Recién volvía de realizar las compras que necesitaba para preparar el desayuno y apenas entró al departamento ver a su amigo con el teléfono en las manos enviando un mensaje llamó su atención.</p><p>—¿Haru? ¿Está todo bien? —dejó las compras sobre la encimera mientras se acercaba a él.</p><p>—No es importante, estaba por estudiar mientras esperaba que volvieras hasta que vi que tenía un mensaje —dejó el aparato sobre la mesa de centro antes de volver a tomar el libro que estaba leyendo.</p><p>—Iré a preparar el desayuno entonces, te avisaré cuando esté listo —le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a tomar las compras para dirigirse a la cocina.</p><p>No conocía los detalles sobre el chico con quien pasaba tanto tiempo conversando; porque sí, Haruka no acostumbraba enviar muchos mensajes y mucho menos si no había una buena razón para hacerlo. Salvo que se conocieron cuando estuvo a punto de chocar contra un auto, volvieron a encontrarse en la ocasión que visitaron otra universidad buscando a alguien y que coincidieron en el centro comercial donde intercambiaron números el azabache no había hablado más de él.</p><p>Le causaba curiosidad la relación que ambos mantenían, si bien su amigo había comenzado a ser más sociable luego de salir de la preparatoria aún le era difícil relacionarse con personas que apenas conocía y algo debió ver en ese chico que ahora podían llevarse bien.</p><p>Prefería no indagar demasiado, pues además de que actuaba extraño desde el día que se conocieron, presentía que había otra razón para no hablar sobre la amistad que empezaban a entablar.</p><p>Sin embargo, la principal razón que tenía para no hablar del pelirrojo era que se sentía confundido. Y no sólo por actuar de manera impulsiva cuando de él se trataba, sino por la extraña sensación que le causaba pensar en él.</p><p>—Makoto —salió un momento de sus pensamientos aunque su vista seguía clavada en el libro—. ¿Estás libre el próximo fin de semana? —el castaño lo miró con curiosidad, eran pocas las ocasiones en que el de ojos azules quería salir y hacer cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera relacionada con el ejercicio o los estudios—. Me recomendaron un lugar para comer y quisiera visitarlo.</p><p>—Claro, los exámenes terminan esta semana así que no debe haber problema —detuvo su labor un momento, la pregunta de su amigo lo había tomado por sorpresa y esperaba más información para algo tan repentino.</p><p>Sin embargo, no llegó ningún otro comentario y dado que el chico ni siquiera lo miraba supo de inmediato que no era un tema del que quisiera hablar más. Sólo sonrió un poco, sorprendido por lo reservado que podía ser de un momento a otro, después continuó con la preparación que estaba realizando.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se encontraban conversando de regreso a casa, entre los pendientes que cada uno tenía apenas habían podido hablar y decidieron aprovechar ese tiempo para hacerlo.</p><p>Habían evitado tocar el tema de las pesadillas del pelirrojo y concentrarse en temas triviales y lo bien que les había hecho poder pasar un par de horas sin tener que pensar mucho en los exámenes. La conversación era bastante animada y sólo pudo distraerlo el reciente mensaje que acababa de recibir.</p><p>—Dime por favor que no es del club, quería intentar descansar y estudiar lo que falta mañana —suspiró profundo antes de tomar el teléfono para revisar de que se trataba el mensaje.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa? —el castaño lo miró con curiosidad, su expresión no era fácil de descifrar.</p><p>—Es Nanase, no había respondido mi último mensaje y pensé que seguiría ocupado —le extrañaba recibir un mensaje suyo luego de tantos días pero de alguna manera le alegraba saber que se tomaba un poco de tiempo para conversar—. Quizá también decidió tomarse un tiempo libre.</p><p>Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras volvía a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo, tenía curiosidad sobre el contenido de su respuesta y a la vez prefería no saber que lo había motivado a enviarlo.</p><p>—Gracias por acompañarme, es mucho mejor que regresar solo. Me aburro si no tengo con quien hablar —le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas en las que muestra sus afilados dientes, clara prueba de que su sentir era más grande de lo que sus palabras podían expresar.</p><p>Sólo atinó a corresponder su sonrisa, llevaba tantos días mirando al chico actuar de manera diferente a como lo es habitualmente que esa sonrisa lo había dejado sin palabras. Quizá la recuperación aún estaba muy lejos, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que iba avanzando poco a poco y esperaba que un día todo volviera a la normalidad.</p><p>Luego de un par de minutos más en silencio retomaron la conversación compartiendo un par de bromas mientras caminaban de regreso al departamento. Una vez dentro, Rin estiró sus extremidades y caminó hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua; luego de beberlo miró a su amigo sentado en el sofá aparentemente demasiado concentrado en sus asuntos como para hablar.</p><p>—¿Y si vamos a algún lugar? —se apoyó sobre el respaldo justo a un lado de donde su amigo estaba sentado—. Quiero descansar pero estoy aburrido y no quiero pasar toda la tarde durmiendo.</p><p>—Creí que querrías dormir un poco, ya que los exámenes casi terminan y mañana irás a terapia —no sabía la razón pero sentía que el pelirrojo estaba actuando extraño desde el mensaje del otro chico.</p><p>—Estoy aburrido, prefiero dormir por la noche. Cuando menos demos una vuelta por el parque o el centro comercial, no quiero pasar toda la tarde aquí —no lo dio importancia, simplemente quería estar fuera del departamento, cambiar de ambiente y no pensar en los mismos temas de siempre.</p><p>—¿Quieres hacer ejercicio? Tendría que cambiarme, la ropa que estoy usando no es adecuada para eso —suspiró un poco mirándolo de lado, sólo quería saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo y entender que ocurría.</p><p>—No, sólo quiero salir. Me siento un poco asfixiado aquí —sonrió de medio lado, no quería preocupar de más a su amigo y prefería evitar el tema—. Ya sabes, ver los libros y mis apuntes llenos de notas no me deja relajarme.</p><p>Salieron del departamento rumbo al parque cercano a la escuela del pelirrojo; durante el camino sólo intercambiaron un par de comentarios, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el castaño y sólo generaba más dudas respecto a lo que estaba sintiendo.</p><p>Cuando por fin llegaron, entraron al lugar y comenzaron a seguir la ruta marcada para los transeúntes mientras a su lado pasaban algunos corredores y un par de personas que, al igual que ellos, deambulaban por el parque sin algún objetivo en particular.</p><p>Hicieron una pausa en una banca ubicada bajo un árbol, Sousuke se encontraba con las piernas ligeramente separadas y sus manos entrelazadas colocadas en el espacio entre ellas con la espalda ligeramente inclinada hacia el frente mientras miraba a su amigo con los brazos colocados tras el respaldo y su mirada dirigida hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados.</p><p>—¿De qué se trata? —dirigió su vista hacia él recibiendo sólo un monosílabo como respuesta—. Estabas más animado cuando volvíamos a casa y de pronto sólo te quedaste en silencio, luego dijiste que querías salir cuando tus planes originales eran mantenerte en casa y descansar.</p><p>—Sólo... Me siento extraño —sonrió de medio lado sin mirarlo, no sabía como explicar lo que sentía y temía que su amigo preguntara—. No sólo hablo de mis pesadillas en la terapia, siempre pregunta como he estado, si me alimento bien y hablamos mucho sobre mi vida diaria. He hablado de ti, de mis amigos de la universidad, los miembros del club, de Nanase... —se quedó en silencio por unos minutos antes de imitar la pose en que estaba su amigo y mirarlo—. Sólo he estado pensando en muchas cosas, me siento un poco abrumado.</p><p>—Te ofrecí mi departamento, quizá puedas sentirte más relajado así. No queda lejos de la universidad y lo sabes —se estiró un poco dedicándole una sonrisa, en verdad le preocupaba verlo de esa manera.</p><p>—Y ya lo rechacé, te dije que era suficiente con tenerte ahí para ayudarme. Haces más de lo que piensas con eso y no quiero cargarte de más trabajo.</p><p>—No me das trabajo, si lo ofrecí es porque me preocupas y quiero que estés bien.</p><p>—Estoy bien, y es gracias a que estás ayudándome. No te preocupes tanto por esto, sé que no es lo que tenía planeado pero ir a un lugar diferente a los que acostumbro me ayudará, eso dijo la doctora Kaidou. Dice que aunque luzco menos cansado parezco tenso, incluso me recomendó practicar meditación —se estiró un poco y bostezo—. Acabo de recordar que no le respondí a Nanase ¿Hay problema si lo hago? —su amigo negó con una pequeña sonrisa viendo un ligero cambio en el chico.</p><p>En el mensaje le explicaba que aún estaba ocupado y por eso no respondió antes pero que para el fin de semana siguiente habría terminado sus exámenes y entonces visitaría el restaurante que tanto le había recomendado. No entendía porqué pero sus palabras siempre le causaban una sensación agradable.</p><p>—¿Algo interesante? —notó su sonrisa y le causó curiosidad, quería saber a que se debía.</p><p>—Dice que estará libre este fin de semana y aprovechará para ir a comer. Espero que le de una oportunidad a la carne, aunque de cualquier manera también le envié la sección de pescado. Supongo que decidirá ese día —terminó de escribir su respuesta hablando de lo emocionado que estaba por poder saber su opinión e intercambiar sus experiencias.</p><p>—¿Te invitó? —su curiosidad había crecido, le parecía extraño que el otro chico le avisara de su visita sin un motivo.</p><p>—Claro que no, sólo quería que lo supiera. Supongo —el aparato volvió a su bolsillo mientras miraba hacia el cielo antes de estirar sus extremidades—. Hoy tengo ganas de cocinar, he estado preparando cosas muy sencillas por falta de tiempo y creo que algo más elaborado estaría bien.</p><p>—Si quieres hacerlo está bien, tendremos que pasar a comprar lo que haga falta. Aunque creo que también sale de tus planes de descansar.</p><p>—Me hará bien, al menos mejor que dormir —sonrió un poco mirando al castaño quien le devolvió la sonrisa—. No quiero pasar toda la tarde durmiendo, quizá si ocupo todas mis energías tal como he estado haciendo pase más tiempo durmiendo.</p><p>—Si crees que es mejor adelante, tener algo de comida decente siempre es bueno —rio un poco mientras miraba a su amigo mostrar los dientes.</p><p>—Quien ha cocinado la mayor parte del tiempo eres tú, no puedes culparme de tu mal sazón —río un poco antes de levantarse esperando que el chico lo siguiera.</p><p>Y así, entre conversaciones triviales y unas cuantas bromas caminaron un poco más por el parque antes de pasar a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar las cosas que el pelirrojo necesitaba y poder volver a casa para preparar la comida.</p><p>—Iré a darme una ducha mientras empiezas con eso ¿Bien? —una vez el chico se instaló en la cocina el más alto decidió aprovechar el tiempo para realizar otras actividades.</p><p>Asintió con la cabeza mientras realizaba los preparativos para realizar el platillo que tenía en mente, era algo sencillo que había preparado un par de veces antes y a la vez algo que salía de lo cotidiano por la mezcla de sabores que presentaba.</p><p>Fue hacia el sofá mientras esperaba que los ingredientes se cocinaran. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando su amigo volvió y se sentó a su lado haciéndole un par de comentarios a los que no respondió logrando que el chico agitará su mano frente a él.</p><p>—Te estoy preguntando por la comida, si está lista para que puedas ir a bañarte y yo me dedico al resto —lo miró con una disimulada risa al notar lo confundido que parecía el de ojos rojos.</p><p>—Sólo esperaba que terminara de cocerse, iré a bañarme y después comemos ¿Te parece? —se estiró mientras se levantaba del sofá mirando unos instantes hacia la cocina—. Te encargo la comida, ya vuelvo.</p><p>Partió rumbo a su habitación para preparar todo lo que necesitaba antes de entrar al baño y dejar que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo. Dejó que la cálida sensación invadiera su cuerpo relajando sus músculos y despejando sus pensamientos.</p><p>Una vez terminó, salió de la ducha y se vistió antes de abandonar el baño para volver a donde su amigo lo esperaba.</p><p>—Dejar que el agua se lleve todos los problemas siempre es la mejor solución —estiró sus brazos dejándose caer en el sofá junto al chico quien sostenía un libro entré sus manos—. Incluso me abrió el apetito.</p><p>—Seguro que sí, te ves mucho más relajado que en el parque. Vayamos a comer entonces, ya está listo y si tienes hambre será lo mejor —se levantó de su asiento para ir hacia la barra y preparar la mesa.</p><p>El pelirrojo lo siguió antes de revisar rápidamente la pantalla de su teléfono que llevaba rato parpadeando. Sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de que era un mensaje del azabache antes de volver a guardar el aparato en su bolsillo y ayudar al castaño a servir la comida.</p><p>Comieron mientras hacían un par de comentarios respecto a lo sucedido durante el día y compartían su opinión sobre la comida. Era una conversación trivial y sin mucho que decir, sin embargo, en ese momento lo único que ambos querían era distraerse un poco y no pensar demasiado en lo que ha ocurrido ni en los exámenes.</p><p>—¿No te resulta difícil estar aquí? Quiero decir, tu departamento tiene mucho mejor ubicación que el mío y cuando tienes clases a primera hora debe ser más complicado.</p><p>—Si intentas correrme porque sigues pensando que hago demasiado por ti no lo conseguirás. Sólo un par de días tengo clases temprano y los aprovecho para pasar a casa y traer ropa y limpiar un poco, no necesitas preocuparte por eso —le dedicó una sonrisa mientras seguía comiendo.</p><p>—No estoy intentándolo, aunque me preocupa que no estés en casa. Pensaba en el esfuerzo que estás haciendo por trabajar, asistir a clases y cuidarme, ahora que dices que tomas tiempo para ir a casa veo que tu esfuerzo es mucho mayor —quizá estaba dándole muchas vueltas al asunto pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable por ello.</p><p>—Rin, entiendo que sea difícil para ti sentirte tan dependiente de mí y más aún considerando el poco tiempo que llevamos siendo tan cercanos, pero sé que confiaste en mí para hablar de esto por una razón mucho mayor que todas tus preocupaciones. Eres mi amigo y si me pides ayuda no voy a negártela —lo miró seriamente, no quería que siguiera sintiéndose una carga y necesitaba decírselo para aligerar su pesar.</p><p>—No sé cuanto vaya a durar esto, puede ser sólo hasta el final de las vacaciones o incluso tomar un par de años —apenas lo miró, no se sentía capaz de afrontar su situación solo y tampoco quería obligar al castaño a nada aprovechándose de su amistad.</p><p>—Entiendo eso, tomaré un descanso en el trabajo durante el siguiente semestre y estaba pensando volver al club. Y no es una decisión que tomé por ti, pensé en esto mucho antes de que comenzaras a sentirte mal. Podemos arreglárnoslas y pasar unos días aquí y otros en mi departamento si es lo que te preocupa, no sabemos que ocurrirá después y sólo nos queda esperar. Somos amigos, y si confiaste en mí para apoyarte en esta situación lo haré hasta el final —extendió su brazo frente a él haciendo con su mano un puño esperando que respondiera el saludo.</p><p>—A veces puedes ser tan cursi —rio un poco antes de chocar su puño con el del chico. Definitivamente no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar más que como lo hacía en él.</p><p>Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y se dispusieron a realizar la limpieza antes de tumbarse en el sillón en completo silencio, no había un tema importante por tratar, así que simplemente ambos se sumieron en sus propios pensamientos.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Rin recordó el mensaje de Haru, por lo cual tomó su teléfono para leer su contenido. Una pequeña risa escapó de sus labios llamando la atención de su amigo mientras escribía la respuesta.</p><p>—Nanase es raro —sonrió al notar la incógnita en el rostro del de ojos turquesa—. Me dijo que no está seguro de probar la carne, que quizá lo haga pero preferiría probar el pescado porque varios platillos llamaron su atención. Ni siquiera insistí en que lo probara.</p><p>—Supongo que ya se dio cuenta de lo insistente que puedes ser, quizá incluso por ello haya tomado la decisión de ir este fin de semana —no pudo evitar reír al notar como el de ojos rojos mostraba los dientes antes se golpear su hombro con su puño.</p><p>—Sólo le insistí un par de veces, y fue él quien decidió ir ese día no yo —sonrió mirando unos instantes más la pantalla antes de guardar el aparato—. Deberíamos ir un día de estos, para celebrar que aprobamos todos los exámenes.</p><p>—También deberías ir a visitarnos, el gerente dijo que debía invitar a algunos amigos y eres el único que no ha ido ni una sola vez.</p><p>—Vayamos un día que descanses, con tu pésimo sentido de la orientación seguro me enviarás por el camino equivocado —río unos instantes dejando su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá—. Aunque debo admitir que me causa curiosidad que expresión tienes al atender a los clientes. Generalmente tienes esa aura seria y fría que da la sensación de que si alguien es indeciso en su pedido lo lanzaras a la salida —lo miró de reojo ocultando su risa, quería ver la expresión que haría luego de ese comentario.</p><p>—Probablemente si tardas en elegir terminaría lanzándote fuera, quizá sea mejor que no vayas —le sonrió antes de que sus risas invadieran el lugar.</p><p>—Todo este asunto no es tan malo, al menos hemos tenido más tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Al inicio del semestre apenas pude verte en la universidad.</p><p>—Te dije que tomaré un descanso en el trabajo y volveré al club, no tienes que seguir triste por ello —sonrió cuando el chico mostró los dientes frunciendo un poco el ceño.</p><p>Se limitó a sonreír ignorando las quejas de su amigo, sabía de sobra que aunque no lo dijera resentía la distancia que se había hecho entre ambos luego de que comenzara trabajar y que de ninguna manera iba a aceptarlo, esa era otra de sus razones para apoyarlo en ese momento tan complicado.</p><p>Quizá estaba pensando demasiado pero de alguna manera presentía que el regreso de sus pesadillas era algo mucho más complejo de lo que la psicóloga o él mismo pudiera entender; podía ser que luego de la tormenta viniera la calma o que simplemente fuera consecuencia de sus sentimientos reprimidos pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que se mantendría a su lado para apoyarlo pasara lo que pasara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Había decidido pasar al centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas para la comida antes de volver a casa luego de la terapia, últimamente sus ganas de cocinar eran constantes y no podía dejarlas pasar pues las consideraba una señal de que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad.</p><p>Llamó al castaño para informarle de su decisión y que no se extrañara por el tiempo que pasara fuera, había pensado en varios platillos y prefería comprar todo lo necesario aún si cocinaba en diferentes días.</p><p>Cuando terminó las compras abandonó el lugar para dirigirse a la salida, grande fue su sorpresa cuando justo antes de salir se encontró con el azabache sentado en una de las bancas cercanas.</p><p>—¡Nanase, buen día! —se acercó a él con una sonrisa—. No esperaba encontrarte aquí ¿También vienes de compras?</p><p>—Buen día, espero a alguien con quien acordé venir a comer —estaba sorprendido por encontrarlo y más aún en ese momento que estaba a punto de visitar el restaurante que tanto había insistido para que asistiera, se sentía extraño y no sabía que decir.</p><p>Los ojos rojos se posaron en él con curiosidad, aunque había notado que el chico era poco expresivo le parecía que su rostro mostraba cierto grado de incomodidad. Estaba a punto de preguntar que sucedía hasta que un chico alto de cabello castaño llego hasta donde estaban, llamando al de ojos azules.</p><p>—Lo lamento, Haru. La reunión se prolongó más de lo que esperaba y no pude salir a tiempo —miró con curiosidad al chico con quien conversaba su amigo pues nunca antes lo había visto y le sorprendía que pareciera tan cómodo hablando con él.</p><p>—Él es Matsuoka Rin, quien me sugirió visitar el restaurante —dijo al ver la intriga en los ojos verdes.</p><p>—Mucho gusto, yo soy Tachibana Makoto —le dedicó una sonrisa a la que de inmediato respondió—. Estábamos por ir a comer ¿Quieres acompañarnos?</p><p>—Gracias por invitarme pero estaba a punto de irme, fue una coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. Disfruten su comida, fue un placer conocerte —les dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa antes de alejarse ante la mirada curiosa de ambos chicos.</p><p>—Pensé que habías invitado a alguien más cuando te vi con él, pero al parecer no tenía idea de que estabas aquí, es extraño —no pudo evitar indagar un poco, había sentido la incomodidad que manifestó el pelirrojo antes de partir.</p><p>—Él es extraño. Vayamos a comer ya —y sin decir más comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar que planeaban visitar, le sorprendió encontrar al chico y sobre todo que pareciera no saber que iría pese a que un par de días antes habían hablado sobre ello.</p><p>Siguió caminando al lado de su amigo intentando no pensar mucho en su encuentro con el chico, después de todo él mismo fue quien rechazó la invitación para quedarse con ellos. Prefería no hablar del tema pues no lo creía necesario aunque el castaño aún parecía intrigado con lo que había ocurrido.</p><p>Por su parte, Rin volvía a su departamento rápidamente sin intenciones de detenerse hasta llegar, el encuentro con Haruka había sido más incómodo que la primera vez que coincidieron en el centro comercial y no quería pensar en ello por más tiempo. Ni siquiera había respondido las llamadas de su amigo mientras recorría el trayecto, simplemente siguió hasta estar dentro del departamento.</p><p>—¿Por qué no contestabas? Quería saber si seguías en el centro comercial para ayudarte con las compras pero nunca tomaste mis llamadas —lo siguió con la mirada mientras Rin llevaba las bolsas hacia la cocina sin decir más.</p><p>Por fin fue tras él y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta analizando la ansiedad con que el chico sacaba las compras y las guardaba. Era extraño verlo así y hubiera preferido esperar hasta que fuera él mismo quien decidiera hablar pero le resultaba difícil seguir esperando.</p><p>—¿Hubo algún problema en la terapia? —cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho esperando respuesta.</p><p>—La terapia estuvo bien, la doctora Kaidou dice que es un gran progreso que no haya vuelto a tener una crisis como la de hace varios días y que empiece a retomar mi rutina diaria —suspiró de manera profunda apoyándose en la barra aun sin mirar a su amigo.</p><p>—¿Y entonces? Si la terapia va bien no sé que pudo alterarte así —lo miró con curiosidad esperando que de una vez por todas se sincerara.</p><p>—¡Debo haber parecido el mayor acosador que existe! Sé que me dijo que estaría ahí pero no lo recordaba y mucho menos fui porque quisiera verlo. Las cosas sólo ocurrieron así —se sentía tan avergonzado que apenas podía mantenerse tranquilo—. Y sólo lo hace peor luego de que fuera yo quien dijo que era él quien me seguía ¿Cómo se supone que vaya a creerme si le digo que fue una simple coincidencia que ambos estuviéramos ahí?</p><p>—Ve con calma que no tengo idea de qué hablas, si sólo empiezas a alterarte sin decir la razón no es posible que te entienda.</p><p>—Me encontré con Nanase mientras hacía las compras —consiguió mantener la calma por fin mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre la barra mirando las cosas sobre ella—. No dijo nada pero su expresión tenía grabada el "¿Qué diablos hace él aquí?" ¡Y además de todo me invitaron a quedarme con ellos! Definitivamente eso debe parecer que lo estaba siguiendo.</p><p>—De acuerdo, esto no tiene ningún sentido —se acercó a él comenzando a sacar las compras para ordenarlas en su lugar—. Si él no dijo nada no tendrías porque sacar conclusiones tú solo. Que insistieras en que visitara el restaurante y que estuvieras comprando ahí no tiene ninguna relación así que no tienes porque reaccionar así.</p><p>—Sé que no se relacionan pero debe parecer demasiado sospechoso que estuviera ahí justo en el mismo momento que iba a comer.</p><p>—Estás llevando esto demasiado lejos, eres el único al que le parece sospechoso así que deja eso de una vez. Tú mismo dijiste que te has encontrado con él varias veces desde ese incidente en los lugares que menos esperarías ¿Por qué sería extraño que a él le sucediera lo mismo?</p><p>Miró de reojo a su amigo quien sólo había comenzado a guardar cosas también dejando algunas más sobre la barra sin decir una sola palabra, en el fondo sabía que aquello no era tan importante pero no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado por el encuentro pese a que había sido fortuito.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos más por fin había dejado por completo de lado el tema y volvió a la normalidad mientras conversaba con Sousuke sobre lo que había planeado cocinar y así explicar el porqué había comprado tantas cosas. Él se limitó a escucharlo y hacer algunos comentarios sobre los platillos mientras lo ayudaba a ordenar las cosas en el departamento mientras cocinaba.</p><p>Después de un rato más la comida por fin estuvo lista y ambos se sentaron frente a la mesa compartiendo algunos comentarios sobre los pendientes que tenían para los días siguientes.</p><p>—En verdad quisiera salir a correr, pero con tantos pendientes que hay aún no puedo tomarme las cosas con calma —tomó un bocado mientras miraba a su amigo—. De verdad me sorprende que no te veas estresado en absoluto.</p><p>—El trabajo es igual que siempre y sólo tengo que preocuparme por los exámenes. Pasas poco tiempo en casa cuando estoy aquí y apenas te das cuenta de cuando estoy estudiando o terminando con los pendientes. No tengo razones para estresarme —siguió comiendo hasta que el pelirrojo no pudo contener la risa.</p><p>—Estás siendo presumido, quiero verte volver al club y ser atacado con todos los pendientes que surjan por abandonarnos —poco a poco su risa fue disminuyendo sin apartar la mirada de su acompañante—. Estoy seguro de que en cuanto el presidente sepa que regresarás te ofrecerá su lugar.</p><p>—No lo creo, seguro tendrá un mejor candidato para dejarlo a cargo de todo.</p><p>—Incluso los nuevos estaban entusiasmados por conocer a "la leyenda", debiste ver lo emocionados que estaban y no nos hubieras abandonado... Cuando menos atraerías más gente y eso ayudaría mucho. Además, incluso si no fueras famoso, eres quien ha ayudado al presidente en muchas de las ocasiones y seguro sabrías que hacer.</p><p>—Lo que quieres es conseguir que se me quede la loca idea de ser el presidente del club para luego convencer al presidente de que soy el mejor candidato y así dejar de ser una de las opciones.</p><p>—No es cierto, yo nunca sería una opción —su risa escapó, sabía que él también era considerado uno de los candidatos para dejar a cargo del club aunque realmente no se sentía preparado para ello—. Acepta que es cosa del destino que seas el nuevo presidente.</p><p>Su risa seguía presente y su amigo buscaba algo para usar como proyectil contra él antes de que el sonido del teléfono los distrajera. Los ojos de Matsuoka viajaron hasta la pantalla observando con curiosidad de que se trataba, no esperaba ver el nombre del azabache indicando que había recibido un mensaje de su parte.</p><p>—Es Nanase —tomó el aparato mientras su vista seguía clavada en él y su amigo lo miraba con curiosidad—. Es sobre el restaurante, dice que tenía razón —sonrió un momento antes de volver a dejarlo donde estaba.</p><p>—Y tú te estabas haciendo ideas extrañas sobre su encuentro —era divertido molestarlo y aprovechaba cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.</p><p>—No quieras cambiar el tema, estábamos discutiendo lo que harías cuando te vuelvas presidente del club.</p><p>—Lo primero que haré cuando eso ocurra será nombrarte vicepresidente y tendrás que cargar conmigo con todas las responsabilidades...</p><p>La conversación se extendió por varios minutos más hasta que terminaron la comida, luego de ello recogieron la mesa y se dispusieron a hacer la limpieza antes de seguir con el resto de labores. Rin se había instalado en el sofá con la computadora portátil sobre las piernas para realizar el reporte que debía entregar esa semana mientras Sousuke se encontraba frente a él organizando sus apuntes y revisando los pendientes que tenía.</p><p>El teléfono del pelirrojo sonó un par de veces más desde que terminaron de comer pero no parecía tener intenciones de atenderlo, estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras que redactaba como para distraerse con lo que fuera que anunciara el aparato. El castaño prefirió no darle importancia mientras terminaba las anotaciones en la libreta frente a él.</p><p>Luego de varios minutos el chico estiró sus brazos antes de colocar el portátil sobre la mesa de centro y levantarse para ir a la cocina para servir un vaso con agua que bebió tranquilamente antes de volver al sofá y tomar su teléfono. Revisó los mensajes que habían llegado y dejó al último el de Haru.</p><p>La sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras redactaba una respuesta a sus palabras, su actitud llamó la atención de su amigo y dejó su libreta a un lado esperando que el chico terminara con lo que hacía. En cuanto el aparato volvió a la mesa, el castaño lo miró con curiosidad antes de comenzar a hablar.</p><p>—¿Qué quería Nanase? —presentía que era debido a él que tenía esa expresión así que no intentó investigar demasiado.</p><p>—Le encantó lo que preparan, dice que es delicioso y que por fin entiende porque insistí tanto en que fuera. Comió sólo pescado pero el amigo con quien estaba probó la carne y le recomendó probarla la siguiente ocasión que vayan. Le dije que la próxima vez podríamos ir los cuatro.</p><p>—Deberían contratarte como su agente publicitario, llevas a todos los que conoces a comer ahí. Seguro la mitad de sus clientes son personas a las que llevaste alguna vez —una disimulada risa escapó de sus labios mientras lo miraba.</p><p>—No es mi culpa tener buenos gustos —compartió la risa con el castaño antes de revisar el nuevo mensaje que recibió—. Deberíamos ir a celebrar el final de curso allí, sé que aun faltan unos meses pero si vamos todos los del club habrá que coordinar tiempos. Además sería una gran fiesta de despedida para el presidente.</p><p>—Lo dejaré en tus manos, seguro lo que sea que organices será un éxito —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, no quería mencionarlo en voz alta pero le alegraba enormemente verlo animado y que pareciera olvidar el problema por el que pasaba.</p><p>—Tendrás que ayudarme también, no creas que por ser un aguafiestas voy a dejar que estés sin hacer nada —río un poco mientras terminaba de redactar una respuesta al mensaje recibido.</p><p>Nuevamente se trataba de un texto de Haruka en el que aceptaba su invitación y le aseguraba que era muy probable que siguiera su recomendación ahora que sabía lo confiable que era. Había pasado frente al teléfono más tiempo del que acostumbraba y el castaño lo había notado desde donde estaba sentado leyendo un libro.</p><p>—¿Hablas con Matsuoka? —dejó su libro un momento mientras miraba al chico, la alegraba ver que intentaba hacer nuevos amigos y que la incomodidad que había sentido luego del incidente con el auto se hubiera disipado y pudiera por fin hablar de manera normal con el chico.</p><p>—Sólo estamos hablando de lo que opinamos de la comida, incluso nos invitó a comer un día de estos —dejó el aparato sobre la mesa mientras su mirada volvía a concentrarse en los deberes que tenía pendientes.</p><p>—Parece ser un chico agradable, aunque actuara tan extraño cuando nos encontramos esta tarde —su mirada volvió a posarse sobre las páginas del libro mirando de reojo a su amigo—. Quizá podrías invitarlo a comer también, tu sazón es muy buena y podrían conocerse mejor.</p><p>El de ojos azules no respondió, era cierto que sabían muy poco uno del otro y que salvo el asunto del restaurante nunca habían hablado de nada más, y aún así no sabía de que manera podría intentar hablar de un tema distinto sin parecer el acosador que el chico creía que era o sin que la conversación pareciera forzada.</p><p>Le causaba curiosidad el pelirrojo y, aún si no era su costumbre ser quien tomaba la iniciativa en una conversación, en varias ocasiones había querido preguntar algo sobre su vida o al menos que no tuviera nada que ver con la comida. Sin embargo, no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo o la forma de hacer que la conversación fluyera normalmente hasta poder hablar de un tema diferente.</p><p>Makoto se mantuvo en silencio mirando de reojo al chico, era evidente que algo le inquietaba y no encontraba la manera de afrontarlo pero tampoco quería involucrar a alguien más. Volvió a dejar su libro frente a la mesa antes de buscar su teléfono para contactarse con su amigo que asistía a la misma universidad que el pelirrojo.</p><p>No es que pensara investigar al chico con ayuda de su amigo, sólo quería darle un empujoncito a Haru y pensaba que quizá de esa manera podría ayudarlo. Sabía que era difícil para él ser quien inicia la conversación y también que algo había en ese chico que había despertado su interés. Le alegraba ver a su amigo salir un poco de su rutina y conocer gente nueva así que haría lo posible por apoyarlo.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos de conversar con su amigo le habló acerca de las actividades que tenían planeadas para el final de semestre y algunas clases muestra que impartirían en los diferentes departamentos como muestra de algunos de los proyectos más sobresalientes que habían desarrollado los alumnos que estaban a punto de graduarse.</p><p>Pese a que las actividades no se relacionaban con sus estudios varias de las que el chico mencionó llamaron su atención y consideraba que alguna de otro departamento podría despertar interés en el azabache, además de contribuir con sus estudios y quizá acercarlo con otros estudiantes o profesores interesados en la misma área que él.</p><p>—Haru, mira —sonrió antes de acercarse hasta donde el chico estaba para poder mostrarle los mensajes de su amigo—. Al parecer van a tener muchas actividades cuando termine el semestre ¿Quieres ir? Estas son sólo del departamento en que está mi amigo, pero antes de que termine estará el programa completo.</p><p>—Siempre y cuando no tenga nada que hacer ese día está bien —sólo miró la pantalla unos instantes antes de seguir con su labor, no tenía demasiado interés en el tema así que no tenía mucho que decir.</p><p>—¿Sabes en que departamento está Matsuoka? Quizá también sepa de las actividades que harán y pueda darte más información —lo miró con curiosidad, esperaba con eso darle un poco de motivación para cambiar de tema.</p><p>—Le preguntaré después, debo terminar esto —no dijo más y su mirada ni siquiera se había despegado de lo que hacía.</p><p>El castaño suspiró un poco intentando no llamar la atención de su amigo, entendía un poco lo extraño que se sentía el chico intentando ser amigo del chico que lo rescató, pero también sabía que pocas veces era él quien se interesaba por hacer nuevos amigos y, sin importar las razones que tuviera para hacerlo, quería motivarlo.</p><p>Prefirió seguir conversando con el otro chico sobre las actividades en que participaría intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que Haru hacía, lo mejor era darle tiempo y dejar que llevara las cosas a su ritmo. Después de todo, al menos por lo que había visto durante su encuentro con el pelirrojo, él era mucho más directo y tenía más facilidad para entablar conversaciones.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Apenas había respondido los mensajes de Rin en esas últimas semanas y se sentía un poco culpable por ello sabiendo que el único motivo por el que lo evitaba era la vergüenza que sentía al no saber de que hablar y lo inseguro que se sentía intentando preguntar por las actividades del final de semestre luego de que su amigo lo sugiriera.</p><p>Se sentía tan extraño evadiendo sus mensajes aún si una parte de él deseaba responder y dejar que la conversación fluyera hasta llegar al punto adecuado para realizar esa pregunta que no dejaba de rondar su mente, pues aunque no lo aceptara y el mismo no se diera cuenta, el interés que le despertaba era bastante.</p><p>Siguió un par de días apenas respondiendo a sus mensajes mientras el tiempo seguía pasando. El pelirrojo tampoco había insistido en conversar pues imaginaba que la razón para su ausencia eran los exámenes finales y resto de actividades y responsabilidades que tenía y no quería interferir en ello.</p><p>Ese día no era particularmente bueno para él, había dormido muy poco y el dolor de cabeza no había disminuido pese a que había tomado el medicamento para la migraña. Su amigo había insistido en faltar al trabajo para cuidarlo pero se había negado pues aún tenía muchas cosas por hacer como para pasar el día en cama ignorando lo que debía estudiar.</p><p>Cerró las cortinas y dejó únicamente una pequeña lámpara con luz tenue para iluminar el libro y la libreta en que hacía anotaciones. Cada cierto tiempo hacía una pequeña pausa para descansar y con ello intentar que el dolor no aumentara. Durante una de sus pausas su teléfono indicó que acababa de recibir un mensaje, sospechaba que se trataba del castaño así que se apresuró a responder para no preocuparlo.</p><p>Le sorprendió ver el nombre de Nanase y, pese a que realmente no se sentía bien para responder, tomó el aparato para revisar el mensaje. Era tan corto como de costumbre y no pudo evitar reír mientras redactaba su respuesta, tenía curiosidad sobre lo que estaría haciendo y mantenía toda su atención, así que no dudó en preguntar por los exámenes y si tenía más actividades que atender antes de que las clases terminaran.</p><p>Apenas habían pasado unos minutos y el nuevo mensaje había llegado, era inusual que el chico respondiera tan pronto y la curiosidad despertó en él debido a eso. Era un poco más largo que de costumbre y le explicaba un poco sobre los trabajos que tenía pendientes, las prácticas que debía realizar y los exámenes; lo que más le llamaba la atención era su pregunta.</p><p>Ya antes habían conversado sobre sus actividades escolares, pero en esta ocasión preguntaba además por lo que planeaban para el fin de semestre y se mostraba curioso sobre lo que estaba estudiando, pues incluso había mencionado que él no participaba en ningún club y que tampoco lo hacía demasiado en lo que su departamento organizaba.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos sin saber que responder redactó su mensaje, hablándole de las actividades que tenían planeadas en su club y un poco sobre lo que tenían preparado terminando el semestre, incluso prometiendo hacerle llegar el programa apenas estuviera autorizado.</p><p>Después de enviar su respuesta volvió a su lectura, suspiró profundamente antes de terminar el tema que estudiaba y tomar sus últimas notas; apagó la luz y rápidamente envió un mensaje a su amigo anunciando que dormiría un poco para no preocuparlo si llamaba y no recibía respuesta.</p><p>El dolor seguía igual que al principio y no parecía que fuera a detenerse pronto, no era la primera vez que ocurría, aunque sí desde que había regresado a terapia, así que optó por ir a la cama para intentar dormir; sus deberes estaban terminados de cualquier manera así que no había necesidad de preocuparse.</p><p>Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero el parpadeo en la pantalla de su teléfono no le permitía hacerlo, no dejaba de pensar que era su amigo y no quería causarle más preocupaciones. Rendido por fin tomó el aparato y nuevamente la sorpresa volvió al notar que una vez más era el azabache.</p><p>Era extraño que se encontrara tan activo en la conversación y nuevamente la respuesta no era la que esperaba, pues el chico se notaba bastante entusiasmado con la idea de asistir a las actividades e incluso le aseguró que en cuanto supiera de lo que planeaba su departamento se lo comunicaría.</p><p>La sonrisa se grabó en su rostro antes de agradecer por su interés y por mantenerlo informado, no lo conocía lo suficiente pero esa pequeña conversación le había parecido increíble con lo reservado que siempre era en sus respuestas. Terminó su mensaje informándole que dormiría un poco y lamentaba si no respondía en un largo rato.</p><p>El aparato volvió a su lugar, tenía toda la intención de descansar y era necesario mantenerse alejado de él para poder hacerlo. Debía despejarse de cualquier cosa que requiriera su atención o de lo contrario el dolor permanecería y sus esfuerzos serían en vano.</p><p>Sorprendentemente logró dormir toda la noche sin que las pesadillas, o incluso la llegada de su amigo, lo despertaran. Cuando por fin lo hizo no tardó en revisar la hora para asegurarse de que no había dormido de más y aun estaba a tiempo para llegar a clase.</p><p>Comenzó a alistarse para partir, tomó las libretas que dejó fuera mientras repasaba los apuntes y finalmente preparó algo sencillo para el desayuno. Sabía que el castaño tenía clases más tarde así que guardó su porción y dejó una nota en la cocina de manera que pudiera verla. Una vez listo, tomó sus cosas y partió hacia la escuela.</p><p>El tiempo pasó rápidamente y antes que pudiera darse cuenta su clase había terminado. Tenía un par de minutos antes de que la siguiente comenzara y justo cuando estaba por salir del aula la vibración de su teléfono llamó su atención.</p><p>Creyó que se trataba de su amigo para avisar que estaba por salir, así que simplemente siguió con lo que hacía para responder una vez terminara su siguiente clase.</p><p>Había estado tan ocupado con las actividades en clase y sus exámenes que olvidó por completo el mensaje recibido hasta que iba rumbo al club para acordar lo que realizarían para el fin de semestre. Acababa de ingresar al aula en que se reunían y dado que el resto aun no llegaba tomó su teléfono para responder.</p><p>Su sorpresa fue evidente al notar que el mensaje no era de su amigo sino de Nanase quien se había limitado a desearle que descansara, una vez más había elegido la respuesta más corta. La risa escapó de sus labios mientras escribía su respuesta, el chico era muy extraño y al parecer un poco torpe para socializar, aun así no podía evitar mostrarse más animado con cada nuevo mensaje.</p><p>Rin siempre había sido del tipo parlanchín, que confía en la amistad, establecer una relación amable y de confianza con el resto de personas que lo rodean y dejar que la vida lo sorprenda con las personas que entran a su vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse con alguien en la calle, evitar que le ocurriera un accidente, reclamar su imprudencia, intentar ser detenido por él y simplemente alejarse por la extraña sensación cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Después de varios días volverlo a encontrar en la universidad, en el restaurante de camino a casa, en el centro comercial, y justo en ese lugar intercambiar sus números telefónicos como si realmente se conocieran.</p><p>Se había perdido en sus pensamientos aun con el teléfono en sus manos mientras miraba la pantalla. Su "amistad" o lo que sea que había establecido con el azabache era algo que le intrigaba pues realmente no habían hecho más allá que hablar sobre la universidad y comida y aún así seguía con esa sensación que le provocaba sentirse mucho más cercano a él que eso.</p><p>Su expresión se mantenía indescifrable sin que sus ojos se apartaran del aparato y ni siquiera notó cuando el presidente había entrado con su característico saludo. Le sorprendió que el pelirrojo no respondiera y se acercó a él para que notara su presencia, aunque también fue en vano.</p><p>—¿Problemas con una conquista? —dio un par de palmadas en su hombro mientras acercaba una silla hasta donde él estaba.</p><p>—Hablaba con un amigo —sólo ese toque había logrado llamar su atención aunque su respuesta no era muy convincente debido a que aun no sabía como llamar a lo que había entre él y Haruka.</p><p>—Creo que aunque te llevas bien con el resto Sousuke te hace falta, no esperaba que saliera un tiempo del club.</p><p>—Pero piensa regresar para el siguiente semestre, y estoy seguro de que está más que preparado para asumir el puesto de presidente...</p><p>El mayor comenzó a reír, sabía que el castaño no estaba interesado en ocupar su puesto una vez que se graduara y que Rin aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenía para volver a sugerirlo. Poco a poco el resto comenzó a llegar y una vez todos listos comenzaron con la reunión, acordando las fechas en que realizarían las actividades y como se organizarían para ello.</p><p>Volvió directo a casa una vez terminaron y encontró a Sousuke cocinando algo. Era extraño verlo en el lugar a esa hora y no dudo en preguntar la razón. Luego de que se lo explicara siguió con su labor mientras el chico le contaba sobre lo que habían organizado.</p><p>—Tienes que ir al menos uno de esos días, sigues siendo parte del club y no puedes faltar... Menos aun ahora que estás tan cerca de ser presidente —ocultó su risa cuando el chico lo enfrentó con esa expresión que conocía bien y sólo podía significar que no lo dejaría llevar más lejos con su broma—. Vamos, sabes que eres el indicado.</p><p>—No tengo tiempo suficiente para eso, voy a pasar las vacaciones trabajando para poder volver al club, pero no es tan sencillo si me convierto en quien lleva el orden.</p><p>—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No voy a insistir más con eso, aunque no deberías descartarlo —río un poco antes de tomar su teléfono para enviarle a Nanase el cronograma que habían planeado—. ¿Irás temprano a trabajar?</p><p>—Sólo un par de horas, mañana tengo examen a primera hora y necesito estudiar un poco ¿Cómo vas con los exámenes?</p><p>—Tengo un par más esta semana y algunos informes, sólo eso; y claro, un par de pendientes en el club.</p><p>—Espero que no lo menciones sólo para hacerme cambiar de opinión —lo miró con una ceja levantada provocando la risa de su amigo—. Aun así estaré al menos uno de esos días, si todo queda en tus manos será un desastre —su comentario causó un gruñido por parte del pelirrojo antes de que ambos volvieran con sus pendientes.</p><p>Un par de horas después se encontraba solo de nueva cuenta mientras leía sus apuntes para el siguiente examen, estaba de mejor ánimo que el día anterior y debía aprovecharlo al máximo. Pasó largo rato con ello antes de levantarse del sofá para estirar sus músculos y beber algo para seguir repasando las notas que había tomado.</p><p>Mientras hacía un par de estiramientos la pantalla de su teléfono se iluminó mostrando la notificación del mensaje recibido. Luego de terminar el vaso con agua volvió a su asiento y tomó el aparato entre sus manos para responder.</p><p>Se trataba de Haruka agradeciendo por la información y hablando sobre los temas en que estaba interesado, además de recordarle que apenas tuviera información sobre las actividades en su departamento se las haría saber.</p><p>Respondió a su mensaje antes de volver a la lectura, realmente le causaba curiosidad que Nanase estuviera tan activo en la conversación pues suponía que, al igual que él, estaba muy atareado y entendería que tardara más en responder o no estuviera muy entusiasmado con ello.</p><p>Había preferido seguir con los pendientes que aún tenía por realizar mientras el aparato descansaba sobre la mesa, no era la mejor idea pues de vez en cuando lo miraba esperando que anunciara un nuevo mensaje de parte del azabache. Pese a lo poco que escribía le resultaba agradable leer algo diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado así fueran sólo un par de palabras.</p><p>De un momento a otro su mente volvió a divagar pensando en lo extraña que era su relación con Haruka, no eran cercanos y apenas sabían uno del otro, fue hasta después del incidente con el auto que se percató de las muchas veces que pudieron coincidir y, pese a que en un principio Rin tenía la sensación de que el chico buscaba formas absurdas para encontrarse desde ese día, había sido él quien más pasos dio hacia él, llegando incluso a pedirle su información de contacto para poder conversar.</p><p>Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que a veces olvidaba que no existían grandes conexiones entre ambos y que de no ser por ese impulso que lo hizo acercarse e intentar entablar una amistad probablemente sólo sería parte de sus recuerdos que terminaría por olvidar.</p><p>Al darse cuenta de lo distraído que estaba volvió a tomar su vaso y beber el líquido sobrante antes de levantarse y hacer un par de estiramientos. Quizá era a causa de su sueño tan irregular en las últimas semanas o de la presión a la que estaba sometido por sus actividades escolares, pero estaba seguro de que necesitaba concentrarse y dejar de divagar.</p><p>Mientras tanto Haruka había vuelto a casa luego de su última clase y una rápida charla con el representante de su departamento sobre las actividades de fin de semestre. Pasó por la tienda de autoservicio y compró un par de productos que hacían falta y algo para comer.</p><p>El día no fue especialmente agotador pues no presentó ningún examen y los reportes los había terminado con anticipación, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, se sentía cansado y sólo pensaba en llegar al departamento y entrar directo a la bañera.</p><p>Y así lo hizo, apenas puso un pie en el interior se dirigió rápidamente al baño y preparó todo para sumergirse en el agua. Sólo dejó que la calidez embargara su cuerpo mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados negándose a interrumpir aquel ansiado momento.</p><p>Dejó el tiempo pasar y sólo el descenso de la temperatura del agua lo hizo volver a la realidad, además, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención pues sabía que si Makoto lo encontraba en la bañera con el agua a esa temperatura lo haría salir inmediatamente para evitar un resfriado.</p><p>—Estoy en casa —saludó mientras se descalzaba para entrar—. Tardé un poco más de lo que esperaba ¿Tienes hambre? Puedo comenzar a preparar la comida —suponía que su amigo estaba en la bañera y fue directamente hacia allá encontrándolo al salir de la habitación.</p><p>—Compré algo, no es necesario —se limitó a responder mientras acomodaba unos cuantos mechones de su cabello aún húmedos mientras se dirigía al escritorio para realizar los deberes pendientes.</p><p>—De acuerdo ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Sé que no tenías exámenes y los informes los terminaste antes —colocó los libros que llevaba sobre el estante antes de buscar sus apuntes, sabía que algo rondaba la mente del chico aunque no era capaz de decirlo.</p><p>—Normal, tengo examen mañana —tomó la libreta que tenía a un lado evitando la mirada del castaño alejando un poco su teléfono.</p><p>—¿Aun no han decidido las actividades de fin de semestre? Imagino que deben estar atareados teniendo tan cerca la graduación —no estaba seguro de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero suponía que su comportamiento era a causa de ese tema pues últimamente pasaba más tiempo intercambiando mensajes con el pelirrojo—. Supongo que es lo mejor, así las actividades estarán confirmadas para cuando lo hables con Matsuoka —Haruka siguió sin responder, apenas cambiando un poco su expresión al escucharlo y supo que era eso lo que no lo dejaba estar tranquilo—. Seguro no tiene problema con esperar un poco, debe estar ocupado con los exámenes. No hay que apresurar las cosas —consiguió que por fin lo mirará, sólo atinando a sonreír antes de dejar sus cosas e ir hacia la cocina—. Prepararé la comida, así estará lista para más tarde.</p><p>El azabache siguió leyendo sus notas intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que el chico había dicho. Al terminar sus clases había ido a buscar al representante de su departamento para preguntar por las actividades, pero sólo consiguió saber que dos grupos preparaban una clase muestra, los grupos de investigación mostrarían sus resultados parciales y un club preparaba su exposición; nada más, aún faltaba la aprobación de las fechas y espacios para las actividades y preferían no dar más detalles para evitar confusiones.</p><p>Se sentía frustrado de alguna manera, luego de que Rin hablara tan abiertamente de lo que su club planeaba pese aun no estar confirmado, sentía que debía poder hablar al menos un poco de lo que harían en su departamento. Estaba consciente de que no podía hacer mucho para cambiar la situación, y aún así no era capaz de responder al último mensaje que había recibido del chico.</p><p>Siguió revisando sus notas intentando no pensar demasiado en ese tema, después de todo aún le faltaban un par de temas por estudiar y terminar el último reporte antes del examen final en esa misma semana.</p><p>Luego de un par de horas estudiando guardó sus apuntes dispuesto a realizar el reporte faltante hasta que su amigo lo llamó pidiéndole ayuda con un par de cosas que necesitaba para terminar la comida. Luego de que regresara pasaron unos minutos más, en los que se dedicó a preparar la mesa, antes de disponerse a comer.</p><p>Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta terminar, cuando Makoto no pudo seguir manteniéndose al margen de la situación al ver a su amigo tan incómodo.</p><p>—¿Matsuoka te habló de lo que prepara su club? —lo siguió con la mirada mientras el chico tomaba la vajilla para llevarla a la cocina ignorando sus palabras—. Debe estar entusiasmado por ello, aunque seguro también tiene muchos pendientes.</p><p>—Supongo que sí, no hemos hablado sobre eso.</p><p>—Seguro le alegrará saber que también investigaste, debe tener curiosidad sobre que encontrará ese día —intentaba animarlo para hablar un poco más, aunque al parecer el chico no tenía muchas intenciones de hacerlo—. Espero que se diviertan esos días, salir de la rutina siempre es bueno —y de nuevo el silencio, aunque presentía que eso ayudaría un poco a su amigo.</p><p>Pasó todo un día antes de que Haruka respondiera el mensaje, dando una breve explicación de la información que tenía, a lo que Matsuoka no tardó en responder que no había de que preocuparse, que entendía lo importante que era organizar y tener las autorizaciones antes de confirmar los eventos.</p><p>Siguieron hablando poco el resto de los días hasta que los programas estuvieron listos y ambos enviaron la información al mismo tiempo. Rin estaba entusiasmado y no dudó en compartirlo con Haruka, logrando que él también se entusiasmara y conversarán un poco más.</p><p>Mientras seguían conversando acordaron que se encontrarían en la entrada de su respectiva universidad y una vez juntos partirían a los lugares indicados para las actividades.</p><p>Ahora que las presiones habían acabado y sólo les quedaba esperar los días acordados. El castaño de inmediato notó el cambio en su amigo y esperó que fuera él mismo quien hablara de su sentir.</p><p>—¿Estarás libre esos días?</p><p>—Sí, lo estoy. Puedo acompañarte si quieres.</p><p>El azabache asintió en silencio antes de mostrarle también el programa y explicarle donde había quedado de reunirse con el chico. Luego de eso no volvió a tocar el tema y aunque a su amigo le extrañaba verlo tan poco interesado en el tema prefirió dejarlo así, después de todo, no conseguiría mucho mientras el azabache prefiriera evadirlo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El día de la muestra académica había llegado; Rin debía llegar con anticipación para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y no se necesitara nada más antes de iniciar, así que sólo le restaba esperar la llegada de los asistentes, entre ellos Haruka.</p><p>Se encontraba reunido con el resto del club en el aula designada mientras esperaban la inauguración que tendría lugar en unos minutos. Había hablado con Sousuke antes de partir pero debía realizar un par de pendientes antes de ir, así que llegaría aproximadamente una hora después.</p><p>Claro que no perdería la oportunidad de seguir insistiendo en nominar al castaño para ser el siguiente presidente del club, incluso si un par de integrantes habían comenzado a bromear con dejar el cargo en sus manos debido a lo divertido que era ver al chico dar sus argumentos para justificar la nominación de su amigo.</p><p>Después de unos minutos todos fueron hacia al área que tenían designada para poder iniciar las actividades, habían comenzado a llegar algunos compañeros de la universidad e incluso estudiantes interesados en ingresar en el siguiente año y debían comenzar con lo que habían preparado.</p><p>No iba a negar que estaba entusiasmado pues para esa muestra habían podido participar con un mayor número de actividades que el año anterior, además de que pudo involucrarse mucho más en la organización y selección de lo que mostrarían y se sentía más que satisfecho con el resultado.</p><p>Conversaba con uno de sus compañeros hasta que su teléfono indicó la llamada del azabache quien acababa de llegar al lugar acordado. Al ver la notificación respondió rápidamente antes de pedirle al chico que lo cubriera mientras buscaba a su visita.</p><p>Una vez llegó a la entrada pudo ver a Haruka y Makoto quienes lo esperaban. Le sorprendió ver al castaño pues no sabía que irían juntos, pero también se sentía aliviado pues así no dejaría solo al chico y tendría con quien conversar mientras él no estaba.</p><p>—Nanase no me dijo que vendrías, pero me alegra, mientras más visitantes vengan mejor -sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala donde se impartiría una de las conferencias—. Comiencen por aquí, así disfrutarán más el resto de las actividades. Volveré antes de que termine, disfrútenlo —y antes de que pudieran responder había vuelto a toda prisa hasta su puesto.</p><p>—Creí que sabía que vendría, me pediste que te acompañara hace mucho.</p><p>—No hemos hablado al respecto...</p><p>Sabía que insistir no serviría de nada, pero no pudo evitar pensar que el pelirrojo quería acompañar a su amigo mientras estuviera ahí. También era consciente de lo complicado que le resultaba conversar con él de manera casual y pensaba que era la oportunidad perfecta para que pudiera hacerlo.</p><p>Se mantuvieron atentos al tema que exponían, le resultaba interesante pues en alguna ocasión había asistido a exposiciones relacionadas acompañando al azabache y entendía lo importante que era abordarlo desde diferentes perspectivas. Una vez terminó y salieron de la sala comenzó a compartir su opinión hasta que Matsuoka llegó junto a ellos.</p><p>—¿Qué les pareció? El expositor es nuestro presidente, y esos son los resultados de la investigación que está realizando —ansiaba escuchar la opinión de los chicos, admiraba al mayor y fue lo comprometido que se mostraba con el tema que no dudó en unirse al grupo.</p><p>—Su trabajo es maravilloso, he acompañado a Haru a varias exposiciones pero nunca habían retomado el tema desde esa perspectiva...</p><p>Sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sumidos en la conversación, intercambiando opiniones y compartiendo las experiencias que tenían al respecto. Haruka sólo asentía cuando alguno le preguntaba directamente o hacía algún comentario sin participar demasiado.</p><p>Después de unos minutos más Rin siguió guiándolos por el resto de actividades preparadas, aprovechando el tiempo que pasaban en cada una para volver con sus compañeros al área que había sido asignado. Estaba tan ocupado corriendo de un lugar a otro que varios de sus compañeros ofrecieron cambiar de lugar con él, aunque seguía rechazándolo.</p><p>Luego de que habían recorrido todas las actividades de su departamento y su club los guió hasta el área de la que estaba encargado. Estaba emocionado por mostrarles lo que habían organizado e incluso se dio la oportunidad de hablar un poco más sobre los detalles de como habían hecho la selección y la manera en que se conectaban una con otra.</p><p>—Hicieron un gran trabajo, en verdad fue muy interesante y es grandioso que hayan podido mostrar sus trabajos ¿Cierto, Haru? —Makoto intentaba que su amigo hablara un poco más, había visto sus expresiones y era evidente que había disfrutado la visita.</p><p>—Sí, en verdad su trabajo es muy interesante —asintió con una disimulada sonrisa, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo también sonriera.</p><p>—Todos están muy comprometidos con la investigación y las actividades del club, y es grandioso poder compartirlas no sólo dentro de la universidad...</p><p>—Deberías tomarte un descanso, alguien te cubrirá —el presidente caminó hasta donde se encontraban antes de presentarse y agradecer por su asistencia—. Anda, dejanos el resto —insistió con una sonrisa ante la negativa de Matsuoka.</p><p>—Ya que me tomaré un descanso supongo que podemos conversar un poco más o puedo mostrarles otros lugares...</p><p>—Me encantaría, pero acordé verme con otro amigo. Y no te preocupes Matsuoka, está esperándome, no necesitas acompañarme; te llamaré después Haru —sacudió su mano a manera de despedida mientras caminaba hacia otro lugar.</p><p>Ninguno supo que decir ante lo repentina que fue su acción, simplemente se quedaron estáticos unos instantes mientras seguían mirando el lugar por el que partió.</p><p>—No esperaba que se fuera así —sonrió un poco antes de mirarlo—. Pero entiendo que tenga otros planes ¿Quieres algo de comer? Podemos buscar algo.</p><p>—No tengo hambre, pero gracias.</p><p>—Y ¿Qué tal? ¿Hubo algo en particular que haya llamado tu atención? Puedo pedirle a algunos de los chicos que te brinde más información. Quizá hoy sea complicado hacerlo, pero puedo contactar a la mayoría después para ello.</p><p>—Todos me parecieron muy interesantes, aunque el primero fue el que más me intereso.</p><p>—¡Grandioso! Seguro al presidente le encantará saber que hay más personas interesadas en el tema. Incluso Sousuke ha investigado sobre ello y también podría darte más información, no debería tardar en llegar y él debe tener un poco más de tiempo libre antes de volver al trabajo...</p><p>Nuevamente Rin había tomado la iniciativa y comenzó a contarle más cosas sobre ambos chicos, como los había conocido, el momento en que decidió unirse al club y como convenció a su amigo de hacerlo también, además de la relación que tenía con el resto de sus compañeros y como había conocido a otros chicos del departamento incluso si nunca compartieron alguna clase. Se notaba entusiasmado mientras hablaba y, aunque a veces Haruka se sentía un poco abrumado ante tanta información, le parecía curiosa su capacidad para entablar relaciones con facilidad.</p><p>Incluso él mismo había sido absorbido por su personalidad y, aun con lo confundido que podía sentirse sobre la forma en que ambos se relacionaban, terminó acercándose más a él, llegando incluso a invitarlo a las actividades en la universidad y pidiendo más información sobre la investigación de uno de los compañeros del pelirrojo.</p><p>—¿Está todo bien? —la voz del chico llamó su atención, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que en algún punto dejó de escucharlo—. Es sólo que pareces distraído.</p><p>—Lo siento —no pudo decir más, se sentía avergonzado tanto por sus pensamientos como por dejar de prestarle atención.</p><p>—Está bien, no te disculpes —río un poco mientras miraba un momento a sus compañeros—. Es impresionante ¿No? Quiero decir, el mar. Fue lo que me motivó a seguir este camino y a pesar de lo mucho que he aprendido de él en este tiempo me sigue maravillando y no paro de pensar en lo mucho que seguimos sin saber de él.</p><p>—Me siento de la misma forma, sigue ocultando muchos secretos pese a lo mucho que se investiga al respecto —era extraño, había compartido opiniones con varios de sus compañeros, pero con ninguno había logrado compartir esa pasión por descubrir lo mucho que ocultaba esa vasta extensión de agua.</p><p>—Somos algo muy pequeño a su lado, además. Cuando era pequeño solía visitar mucho la playa, papá era pescador y me contaba muchas historias sobre sus viajes; a veces también hablaba de monstruos marinos o de sirenas, y no paraba de imaginar lo grandioso que sería poder estar ahí y ver todo eso —la sonrisa estaba grabada en su rostro mientras hablaba, disfrutaba tanto recordando esas historias y pensando en lo cerca que podía estar del mar mientras estudiaba pese a la distancia que tenía con la playa—. Desde el principio supe que quería estar cerca del agua, y antes de concluir la preparatoria había investigado mucho para decidir en que universidad presentaría mi examen de ingreso. Pero cuando llegué aquí y escuché al presidente en la presentación que hizo para su clase supe que pertenecía aquí.</p><p>El azabache no supo que responder, no esperaba escuchar todo eso de Matsuoka y, aunque compartía su opinión respecto a su motivación para elegir lo que estudiaría, le era difícil ser tan sincero como él y expresarse con tal libertad.</p><p>—Pero bueno, sólo he hablado de mí ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué dicidiste que eso era lo tuyo?</p><p>—Desde muy pequeño he pensando que el agua está viva, por más en calma que parezca, y que mientras más te empeñas en escapar te retiene con más fuerza. Sólo debes aceptarla, sentirla con todo tu ser sin dudar —su mirada se había perdido en algún punto del lugar mientras hablaba, pensando en lo libre que podía ser estando dentro del agua.</p><p>—Eso suena muy poético, pero creo entender a que te refieres. No sólo encuentras seres vivos en su interior, por si misma es algo que se debe estudiar y temerle no sirve de nada —seguía reflexionando las palabras del chico, no esperaba que su respuesta fuera así pero había hecho que analizara desde otra perspectiva el agua—. Y ahora estoy mucho más entusiasmado por asistir a la muestra en tu universidad, he escuchado y leído muchas opiniones sobre diversos temas, pero estoy demasiado acostumbrado a la visión de mi departamento. Espero poder conversar también con alguien del tuyo ese día.</p><p>Haruka sólo asintió en silencio, no era eso lo que realmente intentaba decir pero era un análisis bastante interesante que ni él mismo había hecho sobre sus propias palabras. Siguió escuchando atentamente a su acompañante respondiendo de vez en cuando a sus preguntas y comentarios.</p><p>—Eso suena increíble, en verdad estoy ansioso. Sé que no falta mucho, pero todo parece muy interesante y disfruto mucho asistir a eventos para profundizar conocimientos. ¿Sabes? La primera vez que te vi no pensé que comenzaríamos a hablar y...</p><p>—¿No deberías estar con el resto? Veo que no puedo dejarte a cargo —Sousuke por fin había llegado y no perdería la oportunidad de molestar a su amigo.</p><p>—Y tú debiste llegar temprano junto con el resto ¿Qué clase de futuro presidente eres? —sonrió al verlo y se acercó a él lo suficiente para poder chocar sus puños como saludo—. Te esperábamos más temprano, al menos llegaste antes de que termine.</p><p>—Lo sé, pude llegar más temprano pero no había terminado los pendientes. Fui a comprar cosas para la comida antes de venir y eso me retrasó más.</p><p>—Tienes que ser más responsable, futuro presidente. ¡Cierto! Casi lo olvido —giró para poder mirar al azabache quien sólo seguía mirándolo en silencio—. Él es Nanase Haruka, el chico del restaurante.</p><p>—Un placer, soy Yamazaki Sousuke —miró atento al chico quien se limitó a asentir antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia.</p><p>—Es mi mejor amigo y quien puede resolver alguna de tus dudas además del presidente... ¿Dónde está él? No lo he visto desde que me dijo que tomara un descanso —miró a su alrededor buscando al mayor.</p><p>—Debe estar cerca, iré a buscarlo —y sin esperar que el pelirrojo respondiera caminó en dirección contraria a donde se encontraban.</p><p>—Supongo que podrán hablar en otro momento, Sousuke parece intimidante, pero en el fondo es amable y siempre muestra disposición para ayudar a los demás. Seguro es sólo porque aun no se conocen...</p><p>—¡Haru! Estoy de regreso —sonrió acercándose a ellos—. Lamento haberme ido tan repentinamente.</p><p>—Ni lo menciones, al contrario, han estado aquí mucho más tiempo que otros visitantes y me han dejado conocer su opinión al respecto. Gracias a ambos por venir, me alegra que pudieran ver el trabajo de mis compañeros. Una vez que hayamos terminado le pediré al presidente que se contacte contigo para conversar sobre su investigación, de verdad estoy seguro que se sentirá complacido sabiendo que  alguien más está interesado en el tema.</p><p>—Gracias por el recorrido, y también por eso —Haruka hizo una reverencia mientras miraba al chico—. Seguro aun tienes muchas cosas que hacer, es momento de que nos vayamos.</p><p>—No se preocupen por eso, gracias por venir. Estaré ansioso por ir también a tu universidad —los tres se despidieron antes de que Rin volviera a la estación que ocupaba para apoyar a sus compañeros y que también pudieran tomar un descanso.</p><p>Después de un par de horas más terminaron con la muestra y se dedicaron a guardar el material que utilizaron para volver a casa. Cuando todo estuvo listo celebraron brevemente el buen resultado de su trabajo y compartieron su opinión sobre ello. Luego de eso Sousuke y Rin partieron rumbo al departamento mientras conversaban.</p><p>—Pensé que tendrías trabajo.</p><p>—Lo tengo, pero es más sencillo seguir la ruta como si fuera a tu departamento. Además no tuve mucho tiempo para molestarte —sonrió mientras lo miraba intentando provocarlo.</p><p>—Y fue grandioso, nunca imaginé que podría tener un día tan tranquilo —se miraron unos instantes antes de reír, era costumbre en ellos ese tipo de bromas y no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para convivir fuera de la universidad con todos los asuntos que tenía por resolver y la ausencia del mayor en el club—. Al menos acordamos reunirnos el fin de semana, así no puedes huir con esa excusa. Sólo espero que no faltes.</p><p>—Hablaré con el gerente hoy, así que le pediré cambiar mi turno para otro día y así ir con ustedes.</p><p>—Debo advertirte que no aceptaré que faltes —sonrió antes de presionar ligeramente el puente de su nariz—. Así que es mejor que te esfuerces por conseguir ese cambio.</p><p>—Sí, sí, lo sé. Tu deberías encargarte de la organización o tendré que llegar a arreglar la situación como hoy —sonrió antes de mirar hacia la ventana—. Extrañaré a todos en el trabajo el tiempo que esté fuera, aunque seguro terminaré acostumbrándome como pasó con el club —volvió su vista hacia el pelirrojo quien frunció un poco el ceño evitando ver la luz del sol—. ¿Qué pasa?</p><p>—Estoy bien, sólo me molestó la luz y me duele un poco la cabeza. Pero debe ser por el cansancio, después de ducharme y dormir un poco estaré bien —sonrió intentando no preocuparlo, el dolor había comenzado poco después de que Haruka y Makoto se fueran pero había preferido ignorarlo.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro? Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa antes de ir a trabajar.</p><p>—No es grave, de verdad. Sólo he estado un poco presionado y emocionado por esto, ayer dormí poco y no desayuné bien ni he comido mucho. Llegaré a casa, comeré algo, me daré una ducha, dormiré un poco y cuando vuelvas estaré bien.</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero si te sientes mal o necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.</p><p>—Es una promesa —sonrió mientras extendía su puño frente a él—. Estaré bien, no te preocupes...</p><p>Siguieron conversando hasta llegar a la parada en que el castaño partiría, se despidieron no sin que antes volviera a recordarle que no dudara en llamar si lo necesitaba. El pelirrojo mantuvo su sonrisa hasta que su amigo se alejó, el dolor iba en aumento y era difícil aparentar que todo estaba bien, pero no quería preocupar de más a su amigo.</p><p>Al llegar a su parada caminó tan rápido como pudo hasta su departamento, cerró las cortinas y se encerró en su habitación intentando aislarse de cualquier ruido o rayo de luz que pudiera molestarlo. Tomó su medicamento para la migraña y envió un corto mensaje para informar a su amigo que tomaría una ducha e iría a dormir para no preocuparlo si intentaba contactarlo y no respondía.</p><p>Mientras lo hacía recibió el mensaje de Nanase, quien agradecía por la invitación al evento y lo satisfactorio que había resultado escuchar las diferentes opiniones y trabajos de los compañeros del chico. Sonrió unos instantes antes de responder que él también estaba agradecido por su asistencia y el tiempo que dedicaron para compartir sus observaciones.</p><p>Colocó el aparato sobre la mesita de noche, asegurándose de mantener la pantalla alejada de su rostro y los tonos apagados para evitar cualquier ruido que empeorara su situación. Intentaba dormir un poco aunque el dolor lo dificultaba y le preocupaba repetir el mismo episodio que lo había llevado a pedir la compañía de su amigo, o peor aún, volver a colapsar como lo había hecho en sus primeros años en la universidad y volver a alarmar al chico.</p><p>Pese a sus expectativas sus ojos se habían cerrado antes de poder darse cuenta y nuevamente la pesadilla apareció, las sombras volvían a aparecer y entre ellas esos ojos azules, lo único que podía diferenciar del resto. Se perdía mientras los miraba, no podía entender que ocurría y porque esos ojos tan ilusionados y radiantes de un momento a otro se cubrían de lágrimas y perdían ese brillo que lo caracterizaba.</p><p>Intentó tocar el rostro poseedor de esa mirada y antes de estar lo suficientemente cerca para hacerlo despertó repentinamente. Sus manos estaban heladas, su ritmo cardíaco acelerado y por su rostro resbalaban largas y gruesas cadenas de lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse.</p><p>Se sentía confundido y afligido, las lágrimas no paraban de brotar y cada vez el llanto era más intenso y le impedía sentirse tranquilo. Se abrazó a sus rodillas mientras el llanto continuaba, era algo que no podía controlar y había dejado de luchar, esperando con ello liberarse de eso que estaba causando su malestar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Llegó antes de lo que tenía planeado, no había demasiados clientes así que el gerente lo había dejado salir temprano. También consiguió cambiar su turno del sábado para poder asistir a la fiesta del club, todo había resultado como esperaba y estaba entusiasmado por contárselo a Rin, podía imaginar su emoción y se sentía contagiado por ella pese a que aun no se lo informaba.</p><p>Al entrar al departamento no encontró rastros de su amigo y supo, al ver que todas las luces estaban apagadas, que había resistido mientras estuvieron juntos, pero la situación era más grave de lo que la hizo parecer. Suspiró profundo antes de ir a la habitación, sabía que estaría ahí y le preocupaba no saber en que condición lo encontraría.</p><p>Sudaba frío, se notaba agitado y su rostro aún estaba cubierto por las lágrimas y los rastros de su llanto durante todo ese tiempo. Se acercó a él llamando su nombre mientras sacudía ligeramente su cuerpo hasta que logró despertarlo. Se veía desorientado y seguía agitado sin siquiera ser capaz de articular palabras.</p><p>—Rin, tranquilo. Estás en casa —lo tomó por los hombros mirándolo a los ojos, estaba preocupado, pero debía mantener la calma para poder ayudarlo.</p><p>—Estoy bien, sólo... —supo por la expresión de su amigo que no tenía caso seguir fingiendo y sólo atinó a limpiar sus ojos evitando su mirada.</p><p>—Estás así desde que llegaste ¿No es cierto?</p><p>—No era grave, sólo era la migraña y tomé mi medicamentos. No sé porque terminé así.</p><p>—Descansa un poco mientras preparo algo de comer. Tienes cita este fin de semana ¿Verdad? Te acompañaré, y luego de eso iremos a celebrar con el resto —dio un par de palmadas en su hombro antes de levantarse para ir a la cocina.</p><p>No habían hablado demasiado de lo que ocurrió después de eso, sabía que para el pelirrojo no era sencillo y lo que menos quería era presionarlo. También le preocupaba que las pesadillas pasaran algunos días sin presentarse y luego volvieran de pronto antes de desaparecer nuevamente, sentía que sus esfuerzo no estaban resultando y le frustraba no poder ayudarlo tanto como deseaba.</p><p>Cuando el fin de semana llegó cumplió su promesa al acompañarlo a terapia y mientras volvían al departamento intentó ayudarlo a despejarse, pues parecía cansado al salir. Luego de prepararse para la reunión con sus compañeros, donde Sousuke anunciaría su regreso al club, partieron rumbo a su restaurante preferido donde ya los esperaban.</p><p>El ambiente estaba bastante animado, mucho más cuando recibieron la buena noticia y la felicitación por parte del presidente del club por el excelente recibimiento que tuvieron en la muestra académica. Pidieron aperitivos mientras terminaban de elegir el platillo que cada uno ordenaría.</p><p>El pelirrojo parecía bastante interesado mientras leía la carta y su amigo no pudo evitar bromear al respecto pues sabía de sobra que en cada ocasión que asistían al lugar su pedido rondaba entre dos o tres platillos diversos ya que eran sus favoritos.</p><p>—Ambos sabemos lo que pedirás, deja de perder el tiempo de una vez.</p><p>—Pensaba pedir algo de la sección de pescado, Nanase me dijo que era bueno también y me dio curiosidad. Pero realmente no he decidido, supongo que sólo elegiré al azar.</p><p>—Que extraño eres... Pero adelante, si quieres probar algo diferente hazlo —sonrió mientras el resto de sus compañeros comenzaban a realizar los pedidos.</p><p>Pasaron un largo rato mientras comían e intercambiaban ideas para las actividades al iniciar el nuevo semestre y luego de eso se despidieron para volver a casa.</p><p>Al llegar al departamento Rin revisó por fin sus mensajes, aprovechando la oportunidad para hablarle al azabache de su experiencia probando el resto de platillos del menú.</p><p>—Te dije que el resto se alegraría al saber que vuelves, sólo tú no confías en lo que has hecho.</p><p>—Nunca dije eso, sé que si dejan las cosas a tu cargo será un fracaso —no disimuló su risa cuando el pelirrojo gruñó al escucharlo—. Sólo tengo planes diferentes, pedí un descanso por un tiempo mientras acomodo mis horarios, pero en cuanto lo haya hecho los fines de semana cubriré medio turno.</p><p>—Seguiré insistiendo de cualquier manera, deberías saberlo. Incluso cuando el presidente haya elegido a su sucesor —sonrió mientras se acomodaba en el sofá—. Ya que pasaras las vacaciones trabajando iré a visitarte algún día, será divertido.</p><p>—Pediré permiso para faltar cuando lo hagas —disfrutaba ver la expresión que su amigo le dedicaba cuando se negaba a que visitara el establecimiento durante su turno.</p><p>—No pienso decirte cuando iré, así que tendrías que faltar durante muchos días y no creo que hagas eso.</p><p>Siguieron con su discusión intentando demostrar quien tenía el plan perfecto para lograr su cometido entre risas y burlas de uno hacia el otro mientras conversaban sobre los planes que tenía el club y lo que cada uno planeaba hacer en el tiempo libre que tenían antes de que empezara el semestre.</p><p>—Espero que no hables en serio, no puedes pasar todos los días en la cafetería.</p><p>—Claro que puedo, y lo haré. Salvo mis rutinas de ejercicio matutinas y un par de eventos a los que quiero ir no tengo más planes. Había pensado en un empleo temporal, pero visitarte suena mucho mejor —intentó disimular su risa, pero era difícil hacerlo mientras el castaño lo miraba con esa mueca de desagrado.</p><p>—Debes conseguir algo más interesante que eso, incluso podría convencer al gerente de que te de empleo. Seguro atraerás muchos clientes y eso sería maravilloso.</p><p>—Ni creas que voy a hacer eso, todos se sentirán decepcionados si desaparezco luego de las vacaciones y perderán clientes —ambos rieron antes de que Rin se estirara dejando su vista clavada en el techo—. No he decidido que hacer realmente, supongo que lo decidiré en estos días.</p><p>—Vas a salir con Nanase en un par de días ¿No? Ni siquiera lo mencionaste.</p><p>—Estoy emocionado por ello, pero son un par de horas y lo tengo considerado desde antes ¿No quieres ir? Será divertido.</p><p>—Debo trabajar ese día, diviértete —miró a su amigo suspirar y quiso saber la razón—. Parecías divertirte cuando Nanase fue a la universidad, debe ser algo parecido.</p><p>—Sí, lo sé. Sólo me preocupa que sea él quien no se divierta —lo miró haciendo una mueca sin saber bien como expresar lo que sentía—. Parecía un poco tenso el día de la muestra aunque dijo que lo disfrutó.</p><p>—Puedes ser muy molesto si te lo propones, no lo culpo si se cansa de ti —intentó bromear, pero al parecer el pelirrojo de verdad estaba preocupado por aquello—. Quizá lo estás pensando demasiado, se veían bastante animados cuando llegué. Sólo se como acostumbras ser, creo que no necesito recordarte todas las veces que eso ha funcionado —le sonrió intentando animarlo, no era común verlo preocupado y pensaba que con el asunto de la migraña y las pesadillas era más que suficiente—. Hay algo en ti que abruma a las personas y al mismo tiempo hace que les agrades, en cuanto él lo note serás tú quien no sepa como actuar a su lado.</p><p>—¿Qué significa eso? —no pudo evitar reír, el comentario había sido tan sincero que logró animarlo—. Hablaré con el gerente, necesitas descanso porque empiezas a actuar de forma extraña...</p><p>La palabras de su amigo habían resultado mucho más efectivas de lo que esperaba y no encontraba otra forma de agradecerlo que bromear al respecto, quizá Sousuke tenía razón y estaba pensando demasiado en ello. Lo mejor era actuar como siempre y dejar que las cosas fluyeran con normalidad.</p><p>Por fin el día tan esperado llegó, Rin y Sousuke desayunaron juntos antes de que el castaño partiera, no sin antes recordarle que debía divertirse y que podía contactarlo si necesitaba algo. El pelirrojo había recuperado el ánimo y ansiaba que la hora acordada llegara.</p><p>Habían quedado de reunirse en la entrada de la universidad así que aprovechó el trayecto para tranquilizarse, pues además de la emoción en el fondo seguía un poco preocupado, y así poder disfrutar su visita y aprovechar la oportunidad para conocer una perspectiva diferente.</p><p>Una vez que llegó pudo ver a Haru ahí, caminó hasta donde estaba y luego de saludarlo y hacerle saber lo emocionado que estaba entraron al lugar rumbo a la primera actividad a la que asistirían.</p><p>—Pensé que Tachibana estaría aquí también —le sorprendía no ver al castaño, suponía que Nanase se sentiría más cómodo si él estaba presente y esperaba que eso facilitara las cosas.</p><p>—Tenía cosas que hacer —siguió caminando sin saber que decir, él también esperaba que su amigo estuviera con ellos pero justo el día anterior le había explicado que no podría acompañarlo.</p><p>Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que Makoto había preferido no ir pues suponía que de esa manera sería más sencillo para ambos conversar. Porque había notado esa atmósfera entre ellos que mostraba lo mucho que tenían por decir y lo complicado que era para el azabache hacerlo.</p><p>Habían llegado a la primera actividad y Rin se mostraba entusiasmado por ello; apenas había despegado su vista de los expositores y en cuanto se le presentó la oportunidad no había parado de hablar de lo maravilloso que le pareció.</p><p>Haruka apenas había dicho un par de palabras mientras seguían recorriendo la muestra; no es que se sintiera incómodo, solamente se sentía abrumado ante la presencia de Rin. Él era tan efusivo y expresivo que era complicado no pensar en ello.</p><p>Aún así había dejado que el chico manifestara su emoción sin dudar, compartiendo sus experiencias y hablando de todo lo que le parecía importante o que de alguna manera se relacionaba con las actividades.</p><p>El pelirrojo se veía tan emocionado que poco a poco había comenzado a compartir un poco de su emoción, compartiendo sus experiencias y preguntando de vez en cuando si mencionaba algo que le llamaba la atención o de lo que no tenía demasiada información.</p><p>Incluso se había acercado a algunos de sus compañeros para que pudieran explicarle a Matsuoka más a detalle los temas que llamaban su atención. Definitivamente el chico lo estaba disfrutando y podía darse cuenta pues cada vez hacía más y más preguntas mientras seguían el recorrido sin perder ninguna oportunidad de compartir sus pensamientos e insistir en conocer los contrarios.</p><p>Terminaron el recorrido y el pelirrojo no paraba de repetir lo mucho que había aprendido y lo emocionado que estaba por haber compartido su opinión y conocimientos con otros chicos interesados en el mar.</p><p>Su sonrisa era amplia, mostraba sus dientes y sus ojos brillaban mientras seguía analizando lo que había aprendido y compartiendo su experiencia emocionado por la oportunidad de conocer tantos puntos de vista diferentes.</p><p>Haruka se mantenía en silencio atento a lo que el chico decía, le parecía sorprendente ver lo entusiasmado que se mostraba aun si no había conseguido que el recorrido fuera más entretenido.</p><p>Porque aunque intentó no pensar demasiado en ello tenía la sensación de que debía esforzarse tanto como Rin lo hizo cuando asistió a su universidad. Y no podía comparar ambas situaciones, aunque se sentía más tranquilo mientras el entusiasmo del chico aumentaba.</p><p>—En verdad me divertí mucho, hay muchas cosas que esperaba ver y superó mis expectativas. También me alegra haber podido conversar con tus compañeros, siempre es bueno conocer otros puntos de vista —sonrió de manera amplia mientras lo miraba.</p><p>—También me divertí cuando me invitaste, no dejabas de hablar y detallabas mucho lo que habían hecho —lo miró de reojo al notar como Rin rascaba su nuca evitando su mirada.</p><p>—Estaba entusiasmado, generalmente son los chicos del último curso quienes organizan y seleccionan lo que se exhibirá. Esta vez participaron mucho los nuevos integrantes del club...</p><p>En algún punto de la conversación había vuelto a perderse entre sus palabras mientras seguía preguntándose la razón para siempre mostrar tanto entusiasmo. Quizá tenían poco tiempo de conocerse y no habían tenido mucho tiempo para convivir, pero en las ocasiones que lo hicieron Rin siempre se mostraba motivado y con energía, como si nada pudiera borrar su optimismo ni su sonrisa.</p><p>—Había olvidado mencionarlo, pero hace un par de días fui a comer con unos amigos al restaurante y ya que te pareció tan bueno el platillo que probaste decidí darle una oportunidad. Sé que dije que prefiero la carne, pero no puedo negar que el sabor del pescado era maravilloso; no por nada te gustó tanto. No hablé demasiado sobre ello por mensaje —sonrió nuevamente mientras lo miraba, esperando que por fin Haru saliera de sus pensamientos—. Quizá algún día podamos ir juntos, incluso podría invitar al presidente y a Sousuke para que puedan conversar ya que en la muestra no pudieron hacerlo. Puedes invitar a Tachibana también ya que parecía interesado en el tema.</p><p>—Se lo diré, quizá ahora que tenemos tiempo libre pueda asistir.</p><p>—¡Grandioso! Hablaré con ellos para saber cuando están disponibles —sonrió mostrando sus dientes mientras seguía mirándolo—. ¿Vamos por algo de comer? Es tarde, seguro también tienes hambre. Cuando venía hacia acá vi un café que parece bueno, si no lo has visitado podemos conocerlo juntos... —había empezado a caminar sin dejar de hablar mientras el azabache lo seguía atento a sus palabras.</p><p>Luego de unos minutos caminando por fin llegaron al lugar que el pelirrojo mencionó. Tomaron asiento en un lugar cercano a la gran ventana antes de que un empleado se acercara a ellos para ofrecerles el platillo del día y recomendarles la especialidad de la casa. Rin no dudó ni un momento en pedir ambas cosas, mientras Haruka se limitó a pedir un café pese a la insistencia del otro de probar algo más.</p><p>Su pedido llegó luego de algunos minutos y tras probar el primer bocado Rin se dedicó a elogiar el platillo y las habilidades del cocinero mientras intentaba describir el sabor, otro intento fallido de convencer al azabache para probarlo.</p><p>—Pareces fanático de la cocina —era extraño, pero desde que comenzaron a conversar el tema que más trataban era la comida y no pasó desapercibido por el chico.</p><p>—No sé si sea fanático de la cocina... Me agrada hacerlo y probar nuevos platillos y recetas, pero no es realmente mi punto fuerte. Sousuke es mucho mejor cocinero que yo, aunque no le entusiasma mucho hacerlo, ¿Qué hay de ti? Hasta ahora sólo sé que prefieres el pescado.</p><p>—Makoto dice que tengo una gran habilidad para ello, pero realmente no me preocupo demasiado por eso.</p><p>—¿Tachibana cocina también? Podríamos organizar una pequeña competencia entre los cuatro, sólo necesitamos alguien que se encargue de juzgar quien lo hizo mejor. Sería divertido —sonrió mientras tomaba otro bocado imaginando con que platillo participaría.</p><p>Haruka no respondió, simplemente seguía atento al entusiasmo reflejado en los ojos rojos mientras seguía haciendo comentarios sobre la comida, lo mucho que disfrutó la visita, lo divertido que sería reunirse con el resto del club o las múltiples competencias que podrían organizar si lo hicieran.</p><p>El tiempo pasó rápidamente y una vez terminaron la comida se retiraron del establecimiento y comenzaron a caminar hacia la estación compartiendo un par de comentarios.</p><p>—De verdad disfruté mucho asistir a la muestra, fue entretenido y aprendí cosas nuevas. Espero que podamos salir juntos en otra ocasión —le dedicó una amplia sonrisa mientras él asentía en respuesta—. Ya viene el tren, nos veremos después —sonrió una última vez antes de abordar mirando una pequeña mueca de parte del otro que decidió interpretar como su manera de sonreír.</p><p>Su sonrisa no desapareció mientras viajaba hacia su departamento; había recibido un mensaje de su amigo preguntando si todo se encontraba bien, respondiendo que la situación había resultado mejor de lo que esperaba y se había divertido.</p><p>No dio muchos detalles para evitar distraerlo pues sabía que estaba trabajando, además prefería contarle todo una vez hubiera regresado. El teléfono volvió a su bolsillo mientras miraba por la ventana sintiendo una ligera punzada en sus sienes mientras avanzaba de vuelta a casa.</p><p>Quizá era sólo la falta de descanso el día anterior debido a la emoción y lo intranquilo que se sentía y pronto pasaría; no tenía ningún sentido tener otro ataque de migraña en tan poco tiempo luego de que todo marchara bien. Pronto pasaría, no había de que preocuparse.</p><p>Mientras tanto el azabache estaba de vuelta y su amigo no tardo en notarlo pese a lo silenciosa que fue su llegada.</p><p>—Bienvenido —saludó mientras lo miraba con curiosidad—. ¿Qué tal fue?</p><p>—Pensé que llegarías más tarde —quitó sus zapatos y siguió caminando sin prestar demasiada atención a su pregunta.</p><p>—Fue más rápido de lo que esperaba, aunque creí que estarías de vuelta antes que yo ¿Pasó algo?</p><p>—No había notado la hora, pasé más tiempo del que creí hablando con Matsuoka.</p><p>—Ambos debieron divertirse, él parecía bastante entusiasmado al respecto cuando lo mencionó el día que nos encontramos —sonrió mientras lo miraba. Incluso si no lo dijo sabía que también se sentía satisfecho con su reunión—. Supongo que tuvieron mucho de que hablar luego de que terminaran, seguro disfrutó el recorrido y te lo hizo saber.</p><p>No hubo respuesta pero supuso por la reacción del otro que nuevamente había sido abrumado por la gran cantidad de comentarios que el pelirrojo hizo al respecto. Y pese a lo incómodo que pudo haber sido un momento así, pues sabía de sobra que el de ojos azules era bastante reservado y que había sido difícil para él saber que sólo estarían ellos en la muestra, notó también que parecía mucho más relajado que al principio.</p><p>—Sabía que todo saldría bien, Matsuoka es alguien fácil de tratar y sabe como guiar una conversación —sonrió mientras miraba al chico a sabiendas de que no obtendría respuesta—. <em>Y seguro resultó mejor de lo que pudo ser si hubiera estado con ellos </em>—la sonrisa seguía grabada en su rostro mientras el otro comenzaba con sus actividades pendientes.</p><p>Quizá Haruka no hablaba mucho, pero luego de tantos años siendo amigos no era demasiado complicado para él entender su sentir y casi podía asegurar que Rin le agradaba pese a conocerlo poco y que había muchas más semejanzas entre ellos de las que se imaginaban. Sólo necesitaba tiempo y dejar que el chico invadiera un poco su mundo para volverse más cercanos.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Espero no emocionar a nadie con esto(? porque mi ritmo de escritura es increíblemente lento. A decir verdad, este capítulo lo tengo escrito desde noviembre del año pasado y no he avanzado mucho con el siguiente.<br/>Pero bueno, de igual manera quería compartir este historia y espero que las cosas marchen bien y quien decida darle una oportunidad no deba esperar mucho para seguir leyendo...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Capítulo 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Desde el día en que fue a la muestra en la escuela de Nanase habían comenzado a intercambiar un mayor número de mensajes; a veces era sobre un nuevo platillo que pensaba probar o algo que había cocinado Sousuke.</p><p>A veces Haruka también le mostraba recetas que había probado o que pensaba podría querer intentar. Se sentía extraño pues la mayor parte de sus conversaciones eran en torno a la comida, pero considerando que desde que comenzaron a intercambiar mensajes la comida era el principal tema del que hablaban, no pensaba demasiado en eso.</p><p>De vez en cuando le mostraba algún video sobre fauna marina o eventos en acuarios, incluso un par de veces había tenido conversaciones en torno a la majestuosidad del mar y los misterios que aun ocultaba.</p><p>Rin comenzaba a sentirse mucho más cómodo, parecía que su amistad, el tiempo libre y las actividades que la psicóloga sugirió le habían sentado bien pues las pesadillas eran menos intensas y le resultaba más sencillo conciliar el sueño.</p><p>Aun no se sentía del todo bien y a veces, cuando no podía despertar por si mismo de la pesadilla o tenía algún ataque de migraña, lo único que quería era poder olvidarse de todo ese asunto y no pensar en nada más.</p><p>Su psicóloga insistía en que era parte normal del proceso y debía enfocarse en los avances que estaba teniendo o resultaría desgastante y frustrante. Por eso intentaba no pensar demasiado al respecto y mantenerse ocupado mientras se ejercitaba o leía algo que llamara su atención.</p><p>De vez en cuando se sentía demasiado abrumado por la situación y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo más tardaría en aclarar lo que provocaba las pesadillas. Incluso había investigado un poco sobre lectura de sueños y algunas recomendaciones para dirigir sus sueños hacia el punto que necesitaba.</p><p>Y aun así no estaba seguro de lo que esperaba encontrar, lo habló con la doctora Kaidou y ella le recomendó no pensar demasiado en eso. Le explicó que no era tan fácil como buscar en un diccionario el significado de alguna palabra y que por el momento lo más recomendable era redirigir sus actividades para reducir sus niveles de estrés.</p><p>Se sentía frustrado y no podía ocultarlo, cuando leyó al respecto apostaba que sería la opción más fácil para resolver todo ese asunto y ante la respuesta de la terapeuta sus ánimos habían decaído y creía que tardaría una eternidad en poder aclarar lo que pasaba.</p><p>Ni siquiera recordaba claramente como lo había afrontado en su infancia y su terapeuta había insistido en que había trastornos del sueño más comunes en menores y que la causa de que sus pesadillas volvieran podía ser completamente distinta a la que las provocó la primera vez, por lo cual era necesario un nuevo diagnóstico y una terapia adecuada para el mismo.</p><p>En ocasiones sentía que no podría seguir con la situación por más que se esforzara aunque intentaba disimularlo para no preocupar más a Sousuke, por eso había días en que la terapia lo agotaba al enfrentarlo con sus sentimientos y regresaba a casa con la única intención de descansar.</p><p>Se sentía agotado física y mentalmente, incluso más que cuando las pesadillas regresaron y tenía tantos pendientes con los exámenes y las actividades del club. Y aún así hacia un esfuerzo casi sobre humano por mantenerse en pie y seguir lidiando con la situación por difícil que pareciera.</p><p>Por eso había decidido ir directo al parque a trotar al volver de terapia ese día. Solo envió un mensaje para su amigo hablando de sus planes antes de comenzar con algunos estiramientos para prepararse. Desde un par de días antes había retomado su rutina de ejercicios y la aprovechaba para escapar por un rato de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>Solo el ejercicio, cocinar y las conversaciones que tenía con Haruka lo ayudaban a mantener su mente despejada y por eso intentaba ocupar la mayor parte de su tiempo en ello para no pensar demasiado en las pesadillas.</p><p>Luego de un par de horas ejercitándose volvió a casa, no sin antes comprar algo para preparar la comida y mantenerse ocupado mientras Sousuke trabajaba. Había hablado con Nanase sobre una nueva receta que podía probar y probablemente le tomaría un par de horas prepararla, así que era el mejor momento para dedicarse a ello.</p><p>En cuanto entró al departamento respondió los últimos mensajes antes de ducharse y comenzar a cocinar. Tenía mejor ánimo que en otras ocasiones y debía aprovechar ahora que sentía energía suficiente antes de volver a la incertidumbre de su situación.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p><br/>—Estoy de vuelta —saludó desde la entrada antes de mirar a su amigo—. Pensé que seguirías fuera.</p><p>—Bienvenido —dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa antes de centrar su vista en el recién llegado—. Estuve menos tiempo del que tenía planeado en la biblioteca, incluso pase a comprar algunas cosas que hacían falta. Hay comida lista si tienes hambre.</p><p>—Gracias, me encargaré de la comida mañana —sonrió al notar todos los materiales de dibujo y la concentración de Haru mientras tomaba algunas fotografías—. Has estado ocupado, me sorprende que tuvieras tiempo para preparar la comida.</p><p>—Solo he hecho un par de bocetos, los otros ya estaban hechos y Matsuoka preguntó por ellos —tomó un par de fotografías más antes de redactar su mensaje y poder enviarlo.</p><p>Solo asintió en silencio con la sonrisa ampliándose mientras miraba a Haru concentrado en el aparato entre sus manos. Él no utilizaba mucho su teléfono, incluso en ocasiones olvidaba llevarlo consigo dado que no le resultaba indispensable.</p><p>Y aun así, desde que había intercambiado su información de contacto con Matsuoka era más común ver que un par de veces al día el teléfono estuviera con él y el azul atento a la pantalla mientras se dedicaba a responder los mensajes.</p><p>Además, Haru no acostumbraba tomar demasiadas fotografías y menos aun enviarlas a alguien para compartirlas y ahora era común que un par de veces a la semana tomara fotografías de algún platillo, receta o incluso de algo que estuviera realizando para mostrárselo al pelirrojo.</p><p>Desde que se cruzaron el día del accidente Haru se comportaba de manera extraña y creía que todo se debía al mal momento por el que pasó. No esperaba que de alguna manera volviera a encontrarse con el mismo chico y menos aun que terminarían entablando una amistad.</p><p>Haru es reservado y no habla más de lo necesario, razón por la que su grupo más cercano es pequeño, por eso le sorprendió que lograra sentirse cómodo tan rápidamente con ese chico extrovertido que conoció por casualidad.</p><p>Quizá aun era pronto para considerar que fueran cercanos, pero conocía a Haru lo suficiente para saber que Matsuoka se había ganado su confianza. Era reservado, sobre todo con sus pasatiempos, y no todos habían podido mirar su libreta de dibujo a menos de que él así lo quisiera.</p><p>Él y Haruka son amigos desde pequeños y aun así no conocía por completo el contenido de esa libreta, solo alrededor de diez paisajes completos y algunos bocetos sueltos que tenía en el librero del departamento.</p><p>Le hacía feliz verlo tan animado compartiendo uno de sus mayores pasatiempos aunque prefirió no hablar demasiado de ello y mejor darle un poco de espacio para continuar ya que parecía entusiasmado para dibujar.</p><p>Luego de leer y responder el último mensaje de Matsuoka había vuelto a centrar su atención en el dibujo que estaba haciendo. Aprovechó su tiempo en la biblioteca para investigar un poco más sobre el tema que despertó su interés en la muestra académica y luego de ello había sentido la necesidad de comenzar a dibujar.</p><p>El agua era su fascinación y le encantaba aprender más sobre los depósitos acuáticos y sus habitantes, por eso tenía varias libretas llenas de dibujos de plantas, animales y diferentes cuerpos de agua en los que intentaba plasmar la complejidad que tenían.</p><p>Luego de iniciar la universidad había comenzado también a elaborar esquemas y todo tipo de representaciones gráficas que le permitieran visualizar el conocimiento que adquiría. A veces agregaba algunos de ellos en sus notas o los conservaba como material de estudio.</p><p>Habló con el pelirrojo al respecto de su pequeña investigación y decidió contarle también sobre la forma en la que plasmaría ese nuevo conocimiento. No esperaba despertar tanto el interés del chico y por ello le sorprendió que pidiera mantenerlo al tanto de su avance.</p><p>Haruka no acostumbraba mostrar sus ilustraciones pues en alguna ocasión habían intentado convencerlo de que debía dedicarse a las artes o la ilustración pues tenía una habilidad maravillosa para expresarse mediante dibujos.</p><p>No prestaba demasiada atención a esos comentarios pues lo único que buscaba al detallar tanto sus dibujos era plasmar lo maravilloso que era el agua y sus residentes, no tenía especial interés en el dibujo si no se trataba de reflejar ese sentimiento.</p><p>Pero cuando se los mostró al pelirrojo su reacción fue diferente; sí, halagó su trabajo y le dijo lo maravillosas que eran sus ilustraciones, pero no hablaba del dibujo como tal, sino que había prestado especial atención en lo detallado de sus esquemas y lo claro que resultaba lo que intentaba mostrar en cada uno.</p><p>Incluso le había dicho que con solo observar sus dibujos se podía aprender bastante sobre la vida en las profundidades y lo mucho que aun faltaba por descubrir en los océanos. Había visto más allá de las imágenes y en eso se basaba su halago, lo que hacía que genuinamente agradeciera su comentario.</p><p>Siguió observando los trazos de su boceto pensando en lo que aún faltaba por agregar antes de poder definir el dibujo, considerando también las notas que pondría para conservar la mayor parte de información que recolectó. Estaba absorto en los trazos sobre el papel mientras revisaba las notas que realizó acerca de su investigación agregando más detalles y cambiando la ubicación de algunos otros.</p><p>Era minucioso en todo lo que hacía, pero la dedicación que tenía cuando se trataba de esa actividad en particular lo era mucho más. El agua era su fascinación y le gustaba aprender sobre ella, debía ser cuidadoso con cada detalle y esforzarse por plasmar lo mejor que pudiera lo maravillosa que era.</p><p>No podía descuidar ni un solo detalle y todo lo que pusiera en el papel debía estar perfectamente planeado y elaborado, de otra manera no estaría satisfecho.</p><p>Su atención permaneció en esa actividad durante largo rato hasta que el resultado le satisfizo. Definió los trazos que conservaría en el resultado final y mientras contemplaba su trabajo casi pudo sentir la arena bajo sus pies, la brisa sobre su rostro y el sabor salado del agua.</p><p>No fue sino hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad que se percató del tiempo que había pasado sumido en su trabajo y salió de la ensoñación para notar la notificación en su teléfono.</p><p>—Lo siento Haru, no quería distraerte. Necesitaba algunas cosas y salí a comprarlas —le dedicó una sutil sonrisa al verlo negar—. ¿Tienes hambre? El baño está libre si quieres ducharte primero —lo miró durante algunos segundos antes de que una ligera risa escapara de sus labios.</p><p>Era curioso, pero Haru conservaba varias costumbres de cuando era más pequeño y verlo cambiarlas era algo muy extraño. Sin embargo, desde el encuentro que tuvo con Matsuoka de vez en cuando actuaba de forma diferente y nada cercano a lo acostumbrado.</p><p>En cualquier otra situación le hubiera sorprendido verlo tomar un par de fotografías a su ilustración antes de recoger sus materiales, pero considerando que unas horas antes lo había visto enviando fotografías de otras ilustraciones al pelirrojo no le resultó tan impactante.</p><p>Claro que era poco común verlo compartir un pasatiempo que la mayor parte del tiempo mantenía en privado, pero a la vez le alegraba que socializara más y sintiera la suficiente confianza para mostrar tan abiertamente lo que le gustaba.</p><p>Tenía algunos amigos en la universidad y a veces salía con ellos o hacían actividades no relacionadas con el ámbito académico, pero estaba seguro de que conocer a alguien fuera de su entorno más cercano y con quien podía encontrar cosas en común sería favorable para él; aun si la situación en que conoció a esa persona fue tan peculiar como su encuentro con el pelirrojo.</p><p>Makoto guardó sus compras mientras Haru preparaba la mesa antes de reunirse frente a ella y comenzar con la comida. El chico fue mucho más silencioso que de costumbre y parecía estar demasiado concentrado en otro asunto como para distraerse.</p><p>Lo cierto era que tras responder el último mensaje de Rin se había apresurado para mostrarle como había quedado el dibujo final que estaba realizando. No pensó mucho antes de enviarlo y mientras comía no paraba de preguntarse la razón para hacerlo.</p><p>Se sintió tan entusiasmado para dibujar que no pensó demasiado antes de mostrarle al chico el resultado final pese a que muchos de sus dibujos quedaban solo como bocetos y no acostumbraba mostrarlos incluso si estaban terminados o si alguien le pedía verlos.</p><p>Y aun así había sentido la necesidad de compartir lo que hizo durante ese tiempo y saber que opinaba al respecto. No pudo contener su emoción, aunque ahora se preguntaba si debió enviarle esa fotografía.</p><p>No es que quisiera ocultar lo que dibujó o que le preocupara la respuesta que pudiera darle Matsuoka, en verdad quería saber lo que pensaba, solo era extraño haber actuado de manera tan repentina y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.</p><p>El mensaje tardó un poco más de lo habitual en ser respondido y aun así Haru siguió sumido en sus pensamientos largo rato antes de tomar el teléfono para dar una respuesta.</p><p>Se tomó unos minutos para contestar antes de entrar a la bañera y sumergirse en el agua intentando despejar su mente. Acostumbraba hacer eso cuando necesitaba pensar y esa ocasión no podía ser la excepción.</p><p>Se sentía extraño, Rin siempre era muy expresivo en sus mensajes y se había acostumbrado a eso, ni siquiera cuando halagó los bocetos que le mostró antes se quedó sin palabras y justo tras su último mensaje se sentía abrumado.</p><p>Habló de cada uno de los detalles en los que más se había esmerado y resaltó la precisión con que había plasmado sus características. Se notaba en sus palabras lo mucho que admiraba su trabajo y lo maravillado que se sentía mientras lo miraba.</p><p>Y aun así, pese a la gran cantidad de palabras que usó para expresar ese sentimiento una sola oración fue suficiente para desconcentarlo "<em>Juraría que pude sentir la brisa cuando lo </em><em>vi</em><em>, la arena tibia entre los </em><em>pies, la sensación salada cuando estás en la playa...</em>".</p><p>Podía parecer absurdo seguir pensando en eso, pero al leerlo tuvo un gran impacto en él para ignorarlo. Era una simple coincidencia que ambos tuvieran una sensación tan similar al mirar el dibujo, no había razón para pensar tanto en ello.</p><p>Al menos intentaba convencerse de eso mientras permanecía sumergido en la bañera pese a que las palabras de Matsuoka seguían presentes en sus pensamientos. Era una sensación tan extraña que responder su mensaje sin mencionarlo fue difícil.</p><p>Finalmente solo hizo algunos comentarios sobre los detalles y le explicó porque eligió incluirlos intentando desviar un poco la atención del tema que lo tenía tan pensativo.</p><p>El chico siguió haciendo algunos comentarios más resaltando el maravilloso trabajo que hizo en tan poco tiempo, y sin querer quedarse atrás le envió algunas fotografías de lo que cocinó durante ese tiempo aprovechando la oportunidad para volver a mencionar el reto de cocina del que hablaron la vez anterior.</p><p>Pasaron un rato más conversando hasta que fue la hora de dormir, ambos se despidieron para descansar y Rin volvió a recordarle que tenían pendiente el reto de cocina y la reunión con Sousuke y el presidente apenas pudieran organizar sus horarios.</p><p>Haru agradeció por el interés y recalcó que seguiría investigando sobre el tema antes de que pudieran reunirse, estaba muy interesado en ello e incluso si aun no era posible tener esa conversación quería saber más al respecto.</p><p>Su interés era tanto que antes de dormir pensó en algunos diagramas que podría hacer y la información que necesitaba para ello; se sentía tan emocionado por comenzar a trabajar sobre ello que olvidó por completo el asunto con el dibujo y solo esperaba poder seguir realizando más diagramas y conversar sobre eso con Matsuoka.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sigo sorprendida, aun no puedo creer que de verdad pudiera publicar un nuevo capítulo... No quiero abrumarlos con mis problemas porque entiendo que este año no ha sido muy bueno para nadie, así que sólo diré que estoy de vuelta y con toda la intención de seguir con la historia hasta el fin.</p><p>Y nada, quizá no pueda actualizar tan pronto como quisiera porque hay RinHaru week para este año y de momento me concentraré en ello (casi ni se nota la autopublicidad, pero igual estaré publicando algunas historias del 23 al 30 de diciembre por si a alguien le interesa leer xD)</p><p>Así que bueno, espero lo hayan disfrutado y podamos seguirnos leyendo n.n</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>